Dog Ears
by Inudaughter
Summary: Complete. Inuyasha and Kagome have been together for a long time, but will they find their forever?
1. Tweaking of the Ears

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am the authorof Inuyasha.

Other things to say: Yes, I've heard before that this story is as stupid as I am. Ouch. But at least if it's garbage, it's garbage I put effort into. Do not read it if you don't want Kagome and Inuyasha together, or Kouga and Ayami. Don't read it if you don't like cuss words. Don't read it if you are afraid of dogs. Some plusses to it are appearances by Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Ayami. It also has a very sweet ending I think, and the work is meant to flow as a coherent whole. The beginnning has more comedy, but the end is more serious and profound. An especial warning is that it is meant to occur at the very end of the series, far, far in the future, after Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten most of the kinks out of their relationship. That they are so close to eachother in my story just reflects that a vast amount of time and adventuring has passed, beyond the 400th manga chapter. It was my little answer to the question of how to get Inuyasha and Kagome together, and Kouga out of the way.

Title: _The Tweaking of the Ears_

It was beautiful day in the feudal ages of Japan. Outside a small village in the mountains, a group of travelers lounged in the sun. The group was comprised of a demon-slayer, a monk, a priestess, two small demons, and a hanyou. It was a strange traveling group to be sure. Everyone in this group was relaxed, as if it were one large family. That is, of course, everyone except the priestess and the hanyou. As usual, a spat broke out between them. The others in the group just sighed and leaned back to watch the inevitable after Inuyasha the half-demon chose to make an improper comment to Kagome, their fiesty priestess.

After lunch, Kagome had whipped out a bag of cookies from her world beyond the well. Everyone in the group had been delighted, including Inuyasha. Kagome had been especially generous to him, giving him two cookies instead of one. However, Kagome had just been chewing off his ear about something or other, and rather agitated, he chanced to make a rude comment. Sarcastically, Inuyasha had leaned over to say, "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? I'll bet it's just because you're in heat."

At this improper comment, Kagome had done the predictable. She became immediately enraged by the ungrateful, foul-mouthed hanyou. One could just see her temper rising ominously as her back tensed. She glared, fists held tightly to her sides, at the foolish offender. A deep blush spread across her face. Furiously, a shout rolled off her tounge. "Inuyasha! How can you say something like that!"

"Yeah, well, you know it's true," replied the hanyou.

"Is not!"

"Is too, wench."

Kagome was temporarily taken aback. Sure, Inuyasha was constantly rude, putting one foot in his own mouth, but he seldom called her that. Instead, he was always calling her, "stupid," or "you" in some bossy manner. But this term was on an unparalleled level of nastiness, and she was determined to make him pay for it.

"Whatfph! I am not a wench."

The hanyou's eyes narrowed stubbornly. "Yes you are."

Kagome immediately got her revenge with her favorite spiritual command. "SIT!" she bellowed out.

At her call, the collar around Inuyasha's neck glowed brightly and yanked him forcibly to the ground. Kagome as well as everyone else in their party could hear groans of pain coming from the poor, foolish hanyou wallowing in the dirt. However, Inuyasha was not content to let it simply be. He quickly picked himself up from the ground, determined to carry on the argument at any cost.

"There, see what did I tell you?" said the hanyou rising from dust.

"SIT, SIT, SIT INUYASHA! I am not a wench!" bellowed Kagome.

Knocked into some semblance of sense by the pain, the hanyou shot back, "All right Kagome, fine, you're not, okay? Just stop that." But Kagome was wrath.

"You'd better apologize mister!"

Inuyasha growled disgruntledly but stopped hurriedly at Kagome's glare.

"All right, I'm sorry, okay?" he said passifyingly.

Kagome suddenly smiled. "All right Inuyasha, I'll forgive you on one condition." The hanyou looked back at her with mistrust.

"Which is?"

"I get to pull on your ears for a bit."

A broad scowl spread across the hanyou's face as Kagome happily slide behind him on the grass.

"Hmnh-hah-hah," the priestess laughed happily as she fondled the white dog ears on Inuyasha's head. They were silky and smooth, and really quite soft to the touch. They were radiating coolness in the summer sun and her hot fingers left traces of sweat on the veins. Inuyasha tried to put up with it for half a minute. Then his tolerance was completely expended. He darted away.

"Ow! Stop doing that!" he complained vocally.

Inuyasha scooted far away from Kagome. Annoyed by her prey's flight, Kagome got up to kneel in front of Inuyasha on the grass. She looked him eye to eye for a few minutes, a twitch of irritation still haunting her brows as she searched his face. Suddenly, Inuyasha reached over and pulled on her ears lightly.

"Ow! Don't do that Inuyasha!" said Kagome.

As Kagome became riled anew, Inuyasha merely turned his head away to avoid conflict. "Yeah, well now you know how it feels."

"Humph!"

Startlingly, Kagome responded by punching Inuyasha in head.

"Ow, what was that for!" cried Inuyasha.

But the priestess didn't respond. Instead, she grabbed hold of a strand of Inuyasha's long silver hair and smacked him three more times for good measure. Automatically, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kagome!" said the dog-demon. He was shocked to see Kagome smiling at him.

"Well you did say that I'm a wench."

"Hmnuph….," said Inuyasha slightly confused.

Behind the fighting couple, Songo the demon-slayer put up a hand and hissed at Kagome. "Don't you think that's going a little far with him?"

Kagome only smiled at her friend's query. She patted Inuyasha on the head, and said, "Don't worry, I know that Inuyasha would never hurt me. It's just that…" Kagome suddenly stood up and shoved Inuyasha face forward onto the ground. "He likes picking fights!" she finished off in a playful mood.

Much to Songo's confusion, Kagome ran off laughing madly. Inuyasha, however, pulled his nose up out of the turf to pursue her.

"Oi! Kagome!"

Inuyasha got up and leapt a few times after his lover to land in front of her. "What's the matter with you?" he asked harshly.

Kagome smiled playfully up at him. She would get her revenge all right. "Oh, I don't know Inuyasha. You did say I was in heat didn't you?" Flustered, Inuyasha suddenly crossed his arms and turned away denying it.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. What's the matter, not interested anymore?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened in shock as Kagome suddenly vaulted toward him, knocking him backwards. She sat right on top of him, yanking on his kimono.

"All right, you! Take them off, right now!" Kagome demanded.

In the background, Songo the demon-slayer clapped her hands to her mouth, shocked by her friend's behavior. Miroku, the perverted monk, merely laughed inside himself, enjoying the entertainment. Shippo and Kilala watched with circular eyes.

Inuyasha, pinned beneath Kagome, struggled to pull her hands off. "Cr-r-r-azy bitch!" he yelped flustered and confused. He sat up abruptly and dumped Kagome off. In an effort to elude her pursuit, he instinctively leapt into the water of the small river they were lounging against. Soggy, with beads off water rolling off his white ears, he looked back at the bank where Kagome stood laughing. Embarrassment overtook him. He scowled back at the woman making fun of him.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is," said the woman holding her side.

At this comment, Inuyasha walked up out of the riverbed. He wandered up to Kagome, who was completely unsuspecting. The dog-demon then crouched down and shook himself dry, flinging water all over her.

"EEEKK!" yelled Kagome. "Inuyasha!"

Soggy with water, Kagome walked up to face Inuyasha. They stood staring at each other, growling out their irritation. Together they filled the air with a, "GRRRRrrrrrrrrr…rrrrrr…rrrrr….rrr.rr……r…"

Finally, the frolicking couple began to settle down. The argument was forgotten between them. Idly, Kagome reached up a hand and brushed the dirt and speckles of water off Inuyasha's face. Her touch was soft and gentle. Inuyasha shuddered under her touch and breathed her scent in lightly.

"Hey," the hanyou murmured gently.

Naturally, without any thought, Inuyasha reached out so that his arms took hold of Kagome's. He bent over and began to lick off the water he had shaken onto her neck. Suddenly, he paused, taking in her sweet scent before nuzzling her under the chin and scratching her skin lightly with his teeth. Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou did not seem to notice. He was lost somewhere in a world of dreams. Bending ever closer, his strange behavior was arrested by an angry shout by a young toddler.

"Hey!" Shippo the fox-demon shouted out. "Stop that right now Inuyasha! Didn't you say she's not your woman? Don't take liberties with her!"

"Huh?" said the hanyou starting awake. "Oh. Forgive me Kagome."

With that, Inuyasha folded up his arms and walked away into the woods. He didn't look back and his tone had suggested he was still lost somewhere in thought. Kagome, too, was no longer herself. She stood in a daze, looking at the disappearing hanyou's back, while the others of their group moved up to stand behind her. Songo broke the silence first with a wondering comment.

"What was all that about?"

Shippo, the young fox-demon, climbed up into the basket of Kagome's bicycle. Despite being very young, he was the only talking full-demon they had, and sometimes he was very knowledgeable about things. In this case, Shippo swelled up and looked at his friends as if he had something important to say, and he did. Boldly, he spoke his wisdom from the lofty bicycle basket, beginning with a sigh.

"Sigh. I'm sorry I had to yell at him. He was having such a good time. But I had to interrupt him, it was for his own good."

"Why is that?" asked Songo. Kilala mewed on her shoulder.

"Well," said Shippo, "Inuyasha was getting close to doing something he shouldn't do. It wasn't that bad. I suppose Kagome is his woman after all, since they… ah... enjoyed each other's pleasure on the sanctifying night."

Miroku the monk bent over with a discrete hand up. "Shhh, Shippo!" he put in sagely. Shippo cleared his throat.

"Well the point is that Inuyasha was close to giving her the nip of ownership without permission," said Shippo.

Miroku became interested immediately and broke in to ask, "The nip of ownership?" Songo commented from his side.

"I've heard of such a thing before, Miroku. We demonslayers, when handling a demon, know to look for such a bite. It is a mark, a scar or tattoo at the base of the neck that signifies that the demon has chosen a life mate for itself. If we see that, we know to keep an eye out for the second mate."

Miroku responded wonderingly. "And you say that Inuyasha was about to give Kagome such a bite?" Shippo shook his head yes in an all-knowing manner.

"Yes, but unlike what Songo here says, I know for a fact that the bite of ownership isn't always in one place or even just one. It depends on the demon. The most important thing about it is that it has to be consented to, it's reciprocal." The young fox demon smiled with humor. "I didn't think that Kagome was ready to bite Inuyasha."

Kagome responded haughtily. "Yeah, well, maybe I could bite him for embarrassing me."

"Don't worry Kagome," said Shippo, "you don't have to be embarrassed around us, we know how you feel.

"Yes," said Songo, "don't worry about it."

"Thanks you guys. Still… after hearing about it, I guess it's not such a bad thing." Shippo coughed at this.

"Well, it's the deeper meaning behind it. It's kind of like a pledge to bear or father the other one's child. It's a very permanent arrangement, where a demon is expected to defend its spouse to the death if necessary." A serious, determined look spread across the young one's face. He looked very cute with his scrunched up nose and crossed eyes. Kagome colored slightly at what she had said.

"That does sound pretty serious Shippo."

"Yeah, I think that Inuyasha just lost his head back there because he loves you, Kagome. But don't let him bite you until you're ready to be mates for life." The young one backed down from his podium, having run out of things to say. Kagome addressed him in a hurried way.

"Thanks Shippo for explaining things."

The young fox-demon nodded his head before leaping out of the lofty bicycle basket. Kagome watched him scurry off to play and wondered at his words. Kagome thought to herself, "Did Inuyasha really mean that?"

Late that night, the moon looked down to find old Kaede messing with dinner that she was serving. The party from before had come to her as guests. They were familiar friends of hers, her house being a home base of theirs. The group currently around her fire was composed of the demon-slayer, the monk, the priestess, and the two small demons. Inuyasha still hadn't come back yet, but the rest of the group were there, sitting quietly in Kaede's hut. It was dark, but the fire was warm and comforting. Expectedly, from out of the night, someone came rustling along and pulled back the curtain door to enter the hut.

"Hello," said Kagome, "Welcome back Inuyasha." Kagome had stood up in hopes of engaging him in talk, but Inuyasha would have none of it. He ignored her, and talked to Kaede instead.

"Keh. So did you leave any food for me, old woman."

"Aye, there is enough stew remaining for ye, Inuyasha," murmured the old woman's voice.

Inuyasha sat down across the fire from Kagome and began to eat his soup. Ignored, Kagome absorbed a sad look on her face. Defensively, Shippo leapt onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha," demanded Shippo, "say something to her."

"Keh," said an irritated hanyou. "And what is it I'm supposed to say? Go dangle off Miroku you little pipsqueak." Inuyasha finished his soup quickly and got up again. He headed towards the door, pulling back the screen.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight," he announced. "Watch Kagome for me would ya?" Then he walked off, everyone knew to his favorite tree. Kagome sighed.

"Well, that's Inuyasha for you," said Kagome sadly. "Still, sometimes it would be easier if he would just talk things out a little." Shippo leapt up to dangle off her arm. Kagome looked at him as he talked from her shoulder.

"Well, Inuyasha's not like that. He'd much rather go for action, like knocking down trees and stuff."

"Sigh…. Yeah, you're right Shippo." Kagome looked resigned, but she continued on in her thoughts, "Still, it's a lot to put me through. I really need to talk to you about this, Inuyasha."

Restless, Kagome got up and stood by the door. Suddenly, she heard a village dog bark, then several more, in the distance. Without warning, the outside of the hut was blasted by a twister. Kagome put her arms up to protect her face from the wind, her skirt blowing. When the wind subsided, she pulled back the screen door and ducked out of the hut, looking around curiously. In her thoughts, she said to herself, "There is only one person it could possibly be and that's…"

Kagome's expectations came true as a certain wolf demon swaggered out of the dark. He smiled at her, leaning back jauntily. "Hi Kagome. Miss me, my beloved?"

Kouga of the wolf-demon tribe walked up to Kagome with an air of confidence. That his infatuation with her had not diminished was obvious. Kagome heaved an inward sigh, thinking, "He sure is persistent if he's tracked me all the way here. We aren't anywhere near his mountains."

Kagome looked mournfully at the persistent suitor when abruptly Inuyasha dropped down from Kaede's rooftop. A jealous hanyou physically pushed himself between the two, blocking Kouga from getting to Kagome. He took to Kouga like oil to water, as usual.

"Hello ya mangy wolf. What brings you here... GET THE HELL OUT OF MY TERRITORY!" Inuyasha and Kouga faced each other snarling. After a while, Kouga backed down and waved his hand dismissively.

"Ha, like I care about it. I'm leaving, just as soon as I get my lovely Kagome back."

"Like hell you are," said Inuyasha snarling.

"Kouga," broke in Kagome, "that's really sweet of you but haven't I explained to you that you're already promised to Ayami? It really wouldn't work out."

"Hah, don't speak such nonsense," put in Kouga. Kouga ducked beneath Inuyasha's arm and clutched Kagome's hand. Then he really turned on the charm.

"I told you," he wooed to Kagome, "that my heart belongs only to you."

Enraged by Kouga's blatant advances on HIS woman, Inuyasha swiped at Kouga with his claws. Kouga of course, was prepared for this as usual and ducked. From the inside of Kaede's hut, Inuyasha's other companions could see nothing. However, they could easily hear the angry shouts and guess what was happening. The walls and floors of Kaede's hut were shaking, the roof was creaking, and there was a horrible smashing and splintering sound coming from outside. Unable to ignore the quarrel outside, the rest of Inuyasha's group filed out, with Kaede following behind. Kaede had her hand on the screen when she took in the sight and exclaimed, "Oh, my".

Outside of the hut, there were broken crates and chickens running loose clucking. There were clawmarks in the ground, a lot of dust, splintered trees, ruined agricultural machinery, that sort of stuff. Inuyasha had Kouga by the throat, pinning him down against a pile of timbers. Kagome stood to the side looking annoyed.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" she cried. Inuyasha went down.

Turning away, Kagome addressed Kouga. "Sorry about that, Kouga."

From the ground, Inuyasha hollered, "Don't apologize to him Kagome!" He plucked himself off the ground as quickly as he could. Standing, he burst out more calmly, "So what's the real reason you're here, you mangy wolf?"

Kouga stood with a show of nonchalantly brushing his arm off before replying. "Not that it's any of your business dogbreath but it just so happens I heard of some jewel shards in the Northern Mountains."

Kagome drew in a sharp breath. "That's impossible. I thought Naraku had nearly all the jewel shards. The others are accounted for."

Kouga leaned back. "Yeah, well that's what I heard. Personally, I think it's some trick by Ayami to get me to come back, but I have sent some of my men. They assured me it's the real deal."

Doubtfully, Kagome spoke, "Is it possible? Are there really shards left beyond Naraku's reach?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Damn, don't speak so dismally Kagome. It's not like he has all of them or something. There are still a few in a certain wolf's hairy legs for example." With more of a warning thanan effortto catch Kouga off guard, Inuyasha swung and Kouga ducked.

"Ha, dogbreath," mocked Kouga. "You couldn't hit me in a million years." Inuyasha made a fist.

"Why, you…"

Before the fight had a chance to go further, Kagome put a calming hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked around at her.

"So tell us Kouga, where exactly are these jewel shards?"

"That's exactly the problem. I came to get you, since you're the only one who can see them. They are in possession of a certain tribe of fierce demons, and they move around quite a bit. They have terrible powers, but I'm not entirely sure if it's caused by a jewel or something else. That's why I need you." Kouga tried to clasp her hand again. He spoke with renewed amour.

"So are you ready my love," pleaded Kouga in a love-struck way. "Because it's off to the Northern Mountains."

Kagome looked annoyed. "Oh Inuyasha," she called.

"Yeah?" said Inuyasha excitedly, like it might be his lucky day. He so dearly wanted to pound Kouga.

Kagome looked at him sternly. "Get packed, because we're all going." From Inuyasha andthose observing, there were moans all around.


	2. Journey to the Northern Mountains

Title: _Journey to the Northern Mountains_

The wind was whistling through everyone's hair as they rode Hachi high up in the sky. Well, Kirara was running through the sky beside Hachi, with Miroku and Songo on her back. But everyone else, even Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku (Kouga's minions) were seated on Hachi. Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his sword, eyes closed, with a very displeased look on his face. He murmured his bridled irritation, "Hmmmnhh!" Kagome heard the sigh and glanced back at Inuyasha momentarily, but then looked over to Kouga.

"So tell me Kouga, did you really hear that there were other jewel shards?" Kouga rolled up his eyes up to the clouds, arms crossed, as he gave his important speech.

"Yup. I didn't believe it at first, but after sending some of my wolves to investigate, I found there's more to the story. Apparently, the wolf demon tribes in the Northern Mountains have been devastated lately in a war with a tribe of demons who live deep within the mountains themselves." Inuyasha dropped his displeased pouting to glance over to Kagome and Kouga talking.

"You mean they live in the center of the mountains?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure what kind of demons they are, but apparently they are adept at powerful spells." Hachi began descending to the earth at this point. Inuyasha took note of the opportunity.

"Adept?" broke in Inuyasha suddenly. "Isn't that kind of a fancy word for a no-wit, waste of fur like you to use?"

"Better'n you could, you no-brain albino-runt!"

"Ha! That's the second time you've called me that! I guess your vocabulary isn't all you made it out to be."

Kouga stood up at this. "Shut up, dogbreath!"

Inuyasha stood up too, happily goading him on. "Yeah right, like I'd listen to you, Kouga, the live-cleaning rag!"

"That does it dogbreath, I'm gonna knock you clear off to the ground!"

"My words exactly, ya oil-cloth!"

Eager for a fight, Inuyasha leapt past Kagome to around Hachi's head and tried to land a few punches on Kouga. Kouga jumped back and crouched low to avoid the punches, then leapt high to try to get a sideswipe in. Inuyasha evaded him by leaning back. Kouga responded to his failed attack by leaping backwards again, landing on his hands. From this handstand position, he tumbled, bringing his legs around for a kick, which Inuyasha jumped out of the way of.

"Ha, is that all ya got, ya mangy wolf?" mocked Inuyasha.

"Shut up!" railed Kouga.

Inuyasha leaned back from Kouga's next kick, then smiled because Kouga stopped his kick right in front of his face. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's leg with his arms and promptly tossed his off Hachi. For a few moments, Kouga's aughhing in his descent could be heard before it simply disappeared. Kagome was wrath.

"INUYASHA! Sit boy!"

The sit command went off on Inuyasha with a vengeance. Inuyasha overbalanced trying to avoid it. As result, he too fell off of Hachi. Now his voice rang out with a diminishing "augh" and he simply disappeared. Shippo peeked over Kagome's shoulder with an astonished, "Oh".

However, all was not what it seemed. While Inuyasha and Kouga had been arguing, Hachi had descended quite a bit, and he was at this time floating about tree level. Kagome and Shippo looked down to see Kouga sprawled out face-down on the ground. What could be seen of Inuyasha was a crater-like hole. Kagome yelled out from treetops, "Inuyasha! You'd better not try something like that again."

Shippo agreed, thinking to himself, "Yeah. I'll bet he couldn't live through it."

When everyone reached the Northern Mountains, it was bright and sunny there. Miroku, Songo, and the others began to make camp for lunch. Inuyasha didn't help of course. Instead, he leaned against a log, Tetsiaga in hand, eyes closed, and a distinct and unhappy frown. Kagome ignored his sulking. Kouga and his sidekicks were still there, and Inuyasha wasn't pleased about it. Kouga walked up to Kagome and clutched her hand.

"Well, Kagome, I guess I'm going to have to leave you now. I need to go talk to the chief elder of the Northern Mountains. I hate to leave you in the hands of that Muttface, Inu-trasha."

"Don't worry, Kouga," said Kagome, "I'll be just fine."

Kouga waved. "Yeah, well ta-ta, my love." Kouga took off, disappearing in a whirlwind. His sidekicks stumbled to catch up. "Kouga, wait!" they cried.

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha, and she could tell by the look on his face that she was in for a talk.

"Heh," said Inuyasha. "Yet another parting and she's still giving him the sweet act! Damn it Kagome, when are you going to learn to say it like it is? You can't keep going on like that!" Kagome colored up and began to get mad.

"Excuse me! You were the one just trying to throw him halfway through the atmosphere! I don't see where you get off giving me manner lessons!"

"I'm just telling you not to let him touch you."

"Hah. Since when did I come under quarantine?" Inuyasha exploded in frustration.

"Damn it woman! Won't you obey me just once? Don't you have any concern for how I feel!" Inuyasha leaned back, calmly down slightly before continuing.

"I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble. You can't behave with a guy like that, you don't understand at all! For demons, especially canines like that it's only natural to fight to determine who gets to keep who, and if I wasn't around to protect you you'd be in big trouble."

"I know, Inuyasha," said Kagome softly. "That's the reason why I can be friends with Kouga, because you protect me. I don't like him like that, he's just a friend."

"Then why do you lead him on like that!" raged Inuyasha. "You have to tell him, really tell him, that you ain't gonna have any part of him! Stop being so nice to him!"

"I know Inuyasha, but…"

"But nothing! Fine, do whatever you want, I don't care!"

Fed up with how things were going, Inuyasha turned and walked off. The rest of the group watched him recede in the distance. Unhappy at the situation, Miroku walked up to stand alongside Kagome so that he could speak to her in counsel.

"Kagome," spoke Miroku, "you'll have to be patient with him. He has been rather strained since Kouga arrived."

"I know, but…"

Miroku interrupted her. "Kagome, he is right you know."

"Wha!"

"You owe it to him to be more direct with Kouga."

Songo moved up to chime in. "He's right Kagome-chan. You really need to be more obvious, more forceful in expressing yourself with him. I know it might hurt him, but it's for the best."

"She's right, Kagome," assented Miroku.

Kagome looked down guiltily. "So I'm the one who's wrong."

Miroku shook his head. "In this case yes. Especially since this must be so hard on Inuyasha. We all know he doesn't have much patience." Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"None at all," put in Shippo.

Kagome looked down, feeling more guilty than ever. She mumbled discontentedly. "Hum."

After thinking for a bit, Kagome stood up to say meekly, "I guess I should find Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head no.

"No, leave him be for now, Kagome-chan. He will be back soon enough. Wait for him here." Kagome looked down at a guilty fist, totally bummed.

The group (excepting Inuyasha) all sat down to wait. After about an hour, they got impatient and sat down to a lunch of what else, instant noodles. Inuyasha finally came back to camp (he would for instant noodles), shuffling his feet and looking away.

"Humph," said Inuyasha moodily. Kagome gave him a meek smile.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said. However, Inuyasha just ignored her.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I should be more stern to Kouga-chan. Okay?" put in Kagome.

"Humph. So where are my noodles?" said Inuyasha.

The two hide the argument as it were. Kagome handed Inuyasha his noodles and a pacified hanyou started gulping them down. Suddenly, two dogs, a white one and a black one, popped up on either shoulder behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" shouted Inuyasha, panicked they would get his precious noodles. "Not you again, get your own ramen!"

Inuyasha desperately held his noodles far away from the two dogs. Everyone in Inu-tachi (Inuyasha's group) looked interestedly at the dogs. Kagome squatted next to the black one, who had moved into the fire ring, wagging a tail.

"Inuyasha," asked Kagome, "where did these dogs come from?"

"Eck. I don't know, they just sort of showed up and have been following me around ever since." He waved a hand.

"Go on, shoo!" said Inuyasha. "I don't like your company!"

The dogs ignored him. Shippo, however, began to get spooked at the curious dogs and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Wahh!" cried a terrified Shippo. "Are they youkai in disguise?"

Miroku shook his head no. "No Shippo, they seem like ordinary dogs to me. I sense no unusual spirit coming from them."

"Still, it's strange," input Songo. "Maybe they belong to the village and became curious about Inuyasha."

"Hey, I don't agree with any reasoning behind that," rebuffed Inuyasha. Kagome started laughing as the black dog licked her face.

"Ahh, she's a sweety. Inuyasha, she's a girl, right?"

"If she wasn't, she'd be feeling my fist about now."

Behind Inuyasha, the white dog growled. The white dog stopped abruptly and moved over to sit against the black one, pulling on her ear. With a revelation of understanding, Inuyasha closed his eyes.

"Ah, sorry about that old man. I won't speak against your woman then."

Everyone just watched the dogs. The two wagged their tails for a bit, then the white one nipped up at the female. She responded back with an even sharper nip and they wrestled at the maw for a bit before dropping their argument entirely. Songo crouched down to look at them.

"You know," said Songo, "they kind of remind me of Inuyasha and Kagome some how." Miroku leaned over inquisitively on his staff, a finger along his cheek.

"You know Songo, I think you're right."

"What! I am not a dog!" shouted an enraged Inuyasha.

Wearily, Miroku replied, "Whatever you say Inuyasha."

Everyone just watched the dogs casually. (Inuyasha had his arms folded grumpily of course). One of the dogs stopped in front of Kagome's bag and sniffed at it. Then, without warning, he grabbed it in his maw and bolted with it. With an incredulous look, Inuyasha nearly fell off his seat.

"Hey! Stop thief! Come back here you bandit!"

Everyone made for the dog but it managed to evade everyone and passed the backpack off to the female. The dog then distracted everyone by turning around and daring them to attack him.

"Yeah, well if that's the way you want it buddy, you got it!" huffed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tried to strike at the dog but it jumped and bounced off his head. It then barreled into the woods after the female. Inuyasha picked his face off the ground.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Miroku jumped in with his battle commands. "Everyone, let's go! They can't have gotten too far."

Inuyasha shook his head in assent and hoisted Kagome onto his back. Songo and Miroku took off on Kilala. Shippo, fearful of being left behind, held out a hand as he ran.

"Hey, wait for me!" he cried. "Drat," he ended simply as everyone disappeared.

In the woods Kilala ran. Trees streaked rapidly past Songo and Miroku as Songo shouted and pointed to the white dog ahead.

"There it is!" called out Songo against the wind. "The black one can't be too far."

Songo and Miroku continued their pursuit towards the dog but when they got to where it used to be, they looked around confused. They failed to see the white dog hidden behind some bamboo canes. The dog then rose and kind of walked into the bamboo canes, fading away like the mist.

Somewhere else in the woods, Kagome and Inuyasha began to slow down. Intensely, Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Damn it, I know it's around here somewhere."

Suddenly, the white dog could be seen around the corner of a rock ledge. Kagome pointed to it.

"There it is Inuyasha!" Inuyasha let Kagome off his back.

"Yeah. You stay here Kagome. I'll go after it."

Inuyasha took off in pursuit of the white dog. Suddenly, from the other direction, the black dog appeared holding Kagome's backpack and wagging its tail. Kagome walked toward it. The dog stayed still, wagging its tail. Kagome crouched next to it.

"There you are," spoke Kagome gently to it. "Why don't you give my backpack back now?" She stretched out a hand to take her backpack.

However, before she could do so, the black dog got up and walked slowly into the brush. Kagome followed after it. From out of no where, a white mist enshrouded the area and the black dog walking before her simply melted away.

"Hmm?" said Kagome.

Of course, Kagome kept walking to catch up with it. What a mistake, not that it matters, they would have got her one way or another. The mist kept rolling in around and over Kagome until she became very confused. It was also mysteriously dark. Unnerved, Kagome called out hesitantly into the mist.

"Ah, Inuyasha?..."

Kagome looked around her somewhat nervously, but found only the unsettling creak of stalks around her. Kagome abruptly saw something in front of her, and ran to it. It was her backpack. But strangely, it was half as tall as her. She crouched beside it.

"That's strange. I know I overpack, but I didn't think I brought this much."

Without warning, Kagome got a very strange look. She became a bit off colored and began to pulse. She promptly sat down on the ground, clutching her stomach. Her eyes opened wide and blank as she froze in place, bits of her glowing all over. She shook out her hair and bits of magical dust flew out from her hair and clothes landed all over her. Unexpectedly, she shifted into a new form, Kagome: THE DOG. She looked exactly like the black dog she had been chasing

Kagome sat down in the dirt with a stunned look until the spell was completed. Then she looked down at the ground and around herself. Then she looked at herself.

"YELP!" came Kagome's cry, shuddering the leaves. Kagome picked up her ears as a mourned howl drifted across the air. Kagome started up, worried.

"Inuyasha," she thought, "I have to warn him." Kagome the dog started sprinting, thinking.

"Oh great," she asked herself. "How am I supposed to find him? I know. I'll smell his scent. I ride on his shoulders enough."

Kagome started sniffing the ground, wagging her tail. Rapidly, she found something and started galloping.

"Hold on Inuyasha," thought Kagome. "I'll be right there."

Kagome stopped in a clearing following Inuyasha's smell. But instead of finding Inuyasha, she found a white dog. Kagome growled at it, advancing. Unaware that she was using dog language, she spoke to it.

"All right, you, what have you done with Inuyasha!" she demanded. The dog blinked and spoke.

"Keh. Wench. Can't you tell it's me?"

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome in dog. Inuyasha the white dog spoke back irritably.

"Hell Kagome! Who else would it be?" Kagome sat down and eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't know. This could be some sort of trick."

"Keh. Who else knows that knows that you come from the future because you were stupid enough to get sucked down a well? Or that you wear undergarments with pink bunnies on them? Or that you ate the last of Miroku's dessert while he wasn't looking last night?"

"Inuyasha! I should say si-. Wait a minute. Where's your collar?"

"Ha! It's gone! But then, so are our clothes." Both dogs looked mortified.

"Well, maybe they were involved as part of the transformation. It would be terrible to lose the robe of the fire rat, or especially the collar."

Sarcastically, Inuyasha laughed. "Hah! Yeah right."

"Inuyasha! Sit!" With a loud slam, Inuyasha did a proper sit right on his rump. He laid his ears back.

"You had to say it didn't you?" he said unhappily.

"Well now we know where the collar is," said Kagome brightly.


	3. Quite the Pair

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Title: Quite the Pair

Kagome and Inuyasha, both transformed into dogs, looked at each other in shock. However, both of them quickly began to shake it off. After all, odd transformations were just an occupational hazard that came with their day-to-day battles in feudal Japan.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "what are we going to do?"

"Ah, well first we should get out of these woods. Maybe something happened to Miroku and Sango as well."

"Oh no, maybe something happened to Shippo!"

"Keh. I wouldn't worry about that."

Kagome spoke sternly. "Inuyasha, you don't have to wag your tail about it."

"Hmm?" Inuyasha watched his tail wag with an odd fascination.

"I never had a tail before. I always wondered about it. I even envied that the runt has one."

"Is that why you're so mean to him?"

"Not particularly." Inuyasha continued to watch his tail wag. Kagome could see it coming, and began a warning.

"Inuyasha, don't…"

It was too late however. Inuyasha started chasing his tail around and around in circles. Kagome instantaneously was annoyed by his antics.

"Inuyasha, sit!" At her command, Inuyasha was promptly sat on his rump again. Kagome trotted off and called back to him wearily.

"Let's go."

The two made their way out of the forest, Kagome sniffing around interestedly like a puppy. Inuyasha sniffed too, but knowing what he is scenting for. He moved up to lead the way.

"Come on Kagome."

Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back to the campfire. Miroku, Songo, Shippo, and Kirara were indeed there. They stood looking at the approaching pair. However, Inuyasha and Kagome could quickly tell that something was not right. Their friends seemed… unfriendly. Miroku raised a hand to point at them.

"Songo-chan, the dogs are back," said Miroku.

"But where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" asked Songo.

Inuyasha barked dog-language at them. In his head he was speaking, but it came out in canine utterances impossible for Miroku or Songo to understand.

"Idiot, we're right here!" barked Inuyasha.

Alarmed, Kagome turned to him with a whine. "Inuyasha! We're dogs! I don't think they can hear us!"

"I know that, baka (idiot)!" grumbled back Inuyasha from the back of his throat. Irritated, he used a tooth to pull at Kagome's ear.

"Ow!" yipped Kagome in annoyance. She reached up and pulled Inuyasha's ear in response.

"Hey!" put in Inuyasha. The two growled at one other. In a moment, however, Kagome turned serious and dropped her growl. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Heh," said Inuyasha ears flattened slightly. "Hit the monk fifty, no a hundred times to get him to listen."

"Inuyasha! Wait, what if we try to lead them into the woods like the phantom dogs did? We can show them what happened."

"Keh. Like they'd be stupid enough to go in the woods again. Two of us disappeared the last time, why risk it? Hey!" But Kagome wasn't listening. She was walking her four paws towards Songo and Miroku. Songo and Miroku were watching her approach warily.

Songo put a discrete hand up and leaned towards Miroku before commenting under her breath. "Miroku, these dogs don't seem normal to me anymore. It looked like they were having a real conversation over there. Plus, they're trying to lead us away again with the same trick."

"And Kagome and Inuyasha haven't returned yet," Miroku murmured in reply.

Kagome heard what they were saying but barked anyway. "Songo-chan! It's me!"

"Pah, you're wasting your time Kagome," said Inuyasha calmly. Inuyasha trotted up before Miroku. He stood in front of Kagome and nudged her up. He looked into Miroku's eyes.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha, "say sit."

"What?" said Kagome shocked.

"Say sit damn it! It's not like I want to! But it might be our only chance to break this!"

"Al-right-, Inuyasha," put in Kagome reluctantly. "Sit!"

The sit command went off, but the result was not helpful. Miroku looked up, anticipating battle. "Interesting. Songo, I just felt a pulse of spiritual energy go off. It was somewhat hidden, but indeed present. These are no ordinary dogs after all." Miroku and Songo prepared their weapons and look raring to go after the pair.

Inuyasha stuttered. "Sh..shhitt! Run Kagome!" Inuyasha nudged Kagome with his nose and they began running.

Songo shouted ready to pursue them. "Miroku!

"Don't worry Songo! I've got it." Miroku ran towards them with his staff.

"Kagome!" yelled out Inuyasha in a panic.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome along at a faster pace than she could run with his nose. After they had gone out of striking range, he whirled around and bared his fangs at Miroku.

"Damn it monk," growled Inuyasha at this strange twist of events. "I won't let you hurt Kagome! Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealer!" Inuyasha raked the ground in front of the monk. His attack indeed seemed to go off. Miroku sat up out of the dust just in time to see the white dog disappear after the black one.

"Inuyasha? No wonder those amber eyes seemed so familiar."

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped running after a while somewhere up on the mountain. Inuyasha sniffed around on the mountainside, looking for something.

Kagome wailed slightly. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do! We can't stay like this forever!"

"Stop whining, bitch," said Inuyasha unheatedly. "We're going to find out whoever did this to us. Just wait until I get my claws on him." Inuyasha kept sniffing.

"Right," said Inuyasha determinedly. "I've got Kouga's scent. We'll just follow him until we rip the truth out of him."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, trying to get him to reason, "that will never work! Besides, we'd only be walking into a lair of wolves! You don't have the Tetsaiga anymore, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha stopped. "You're right Kagome. I feel that it's still with me, that it's controlling my demon spirit. But obviously, I can't get my hands on it anymore." Inuyasha sat down to think.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha broke out. "This situation is getting out of hand! And it won't be long before the rain." He rose.

"Come on Kagome."

The two trotted up the mountainside, Inuyasha sniffing here and there. They moved swiftly, but indeed the rain began to come down.

"Damn!" said Inuyasha moodily. "I lost the scent!" He barked to Kagome. "Come on, Kagome!"

Inuyasha lead them to a sheltered spot beneath the trees. He encouraged Kagome to curl up next to him.

"Oh, I'll never be able to study for that geometry test now!" said Kagome anxiously.

"Stop whining!" reprimanded Inuyasha. "As if that matters now."

"You're right," said Kagome sadly. "I'll probably never be able to go to school again. Or even go home again!" Kagome's ears drooped dejectedly.

"Stop that!" said Inuyasha concerned. "Things will turn out all right Kagome! Don't worry about it." Inuyasha gave Kagome a lick of reassurance. The two took to dozing uneasily.

Elsewhere, Kouga stood at the tribal counsel before the chief elder of the Youkai Clan of the White Wolves. Ayami and her set of pure white wolf underlings stood to his right. All the humanoid wolves there were down on one knee, with a head bowed in respect. The ancient village elder was speaking.

"You see," spoke the ancient elder, "we no longer have the power to fight back the tides of these youkai warriors. We must rely on the strength of you youth of the distant lands."

Kouga spoke, pointing a finger to himself. "Don't worry about it, whatever it is, I'm man enough."

The elder spoke warningly. "Our enemy is elusive, and brings about confusion to keep us from recognizing even our allies. Their sorcery is strong, so beware, young one."

"Don't worry about it, elder," responded Kouga respectfully, "I will not fail.

To be continued.


	4. Companions

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha. I'm just chilling for the weekend. I'd apologize to Rumiko, but I pour so much money into buying her work. She's the best! I'm a number one fan. All of this is completely original material. I just have so much fun making Inuyasha and Kagome do what I want.

Title: Companions

Kouga was running up over rocky terrain. He reached the edge of a particularly large ridge and launched himself over it. He looked around to take in his surroundings.

"Damn," exclaimed Kouga, "the land is steep! There are also all kinds of places to hide in. Not to mention that they've carved a den deep within the mountain itself. No matter. I'll find it."

Kouga leapt up again, but then a voice called out to him. The lovely Ayami ran towards him, with her white fur cloak rippling around her shoulders, her cute legs, and a flower tucked behind her ear. Not that Kouga cared. Ginta and Hakkaku followed her, panting just behind. Ayami's white wolf minions were there as well. Ayami called out to Kouga again just before reaching him.

"Kouga! Where are you going?"

"Heh, sorry Ayami," said Kouga brusquely, "but I ain't got time to talk about love to you. I have more important matters at hand."

"That's why I'm here," said Ayami ignoring him. "I was sent by the elder to show you the way to their den, and explain what we know about them."

"Didn't we go over that yesterday," stated Kouga in curiosity. Ayami shook her head.

"No, not in enough detail. They are really dangerous Kouga, you have to be careful."

"Hah," said Kouga grinning, "well we'll just have to see. Hopefully, they aren't too weak, I've been raring for a good fight."

Still," Kouga thought, "these 'demons of the mountain' have taken out half of Ayami's people. What do they do it for, land? And what are these magical powers?"

Kouga turned to Ayami with a look of seriousness. "Ayami, I need you to tell me exactly what kind of magical powers these guys can throw out."

Ayami nodded. "The first of their powers is transformation. So many of our warriors end up as snails, or frogs, or woodland squirrels. So don't eat anything okay?"

"Neha," stuttered Kouga uneasily. "Go on." Ayami continued.

"The enemy does this because they know it's somewhat of a distraction, and pares down our numbers. They also will transform a lone wolf so that its likeness is exact to that of an enemy. That way, it's impossible for us to attack, since we don't know whether it's our own or not."

"Can't you tell by its smell?" asked Kouga. Ayami shook her head.

"No, not immediately, sometimes it's hard to sort out all the scents at a distance." Kouga crossed his arms at this puzzle.

"So what do you do against this magic?" Ayami pulled a bag from the robes at her chest.

"We use magic against magic. These are dried petals of flowers which will dispel illusion."

"Heh," said Kouga. "Well, I guess you'll have to come along after all, Ayami. I'm not going to throw that."

Ayami smiled up at Kouga, very pleased. "I'd be happy to," she said.

"Great," thought Kouga suddenly sweating. "Now she's going to remind me of the promise I made to her." In his mind he saw a flashback to promise on the night of the lunar rainbow. Kouga looked very nervous.

"Thinking about it now," said Kouga to himself, "I can remember, but I'm not going to marry her!"

Ayami watched Kouga carefully, and saw the emotions fly across his face. She disrupted him curiously. "Kouga? The entrance to their den is this way."

Ayami lead Kouga stealthily along the edge of rocky ravine. She kept ducking down and searching.

"Keep looking for a scout," hissed Ayami. "We know there's one around here somewhere."

Swiftly, Ayami looked up and saw a crow-like bird. The bird sensed that she had seen it and took off flying. Before it could get away, Ayami leapt up and used blades of leaf to destroy it.

"Good," said Ayami, "now keep watching."

Ayami and Kouga popped up over a boulder to look at a tiny, trickling waterfall at the front of the ravine.

"So what?" asked Kouga unimpressed.

"That is an illusion," said Ayami all business. "This is the entrance to the den itself." Auyami took a few flower petals on her hand and gently, she blew them. The petals disappeared into a gold dust that swirled in the air, and the image before them melted. A large cavern door became apparent. Kouga stood up.

"Well, I'll just have to go in there and tear them out." Ayami put a hand on Kouga.

"No Kouga," she said shaking her head. "They aren't the sort of enemy one takes on alone. There are dozens of them."

Kouga halted and asked, "What do they do?"

"Well," said Ayami, "about a year ago they showed up on the mountain of the tribe next to us. We weren't really that concerned because we were at war with that tribe anyway. But the demons in the mountain made a den for themselves and resorted to trickery and magic to drive most of the wolf demon tribe away. Then, they attacked and killed the ones who had stayed behind in a single night, claiming the mountain." Woefully, she added, "I'm afraid that is going to happen here."

Kouga spoke reassuringly. "Don't worry Ayami. I'll take care of this. But first, what about those jewel shards?"

"Well," continued Ayami, "in each of the demons, there is some sort of glow. We think it's what gives them their magical powers." Ayami pulled out a powder of leaves.

"These are sacred leaves from the bush that grows in the rock circle of the elders. If someone with the proper training throws powder on an enemy, it is able to reveal any shard or magical object concealed within the body."

Kouga looked at the leaves interestedly. "And I suppose that means you're the one who can do this."

Ayami smiled proudly. "Yup. I told you I'd make myself be able to see the jewel shards. Now you don't need that human girl, Kagome."

Kouga muttered to himself in his head. "Great."

It was morning, and Inuyasha and Kagome, still transformed into dogs, were sitting alongside the river. Rather, Kagome is sitting staring into the water while Inuyasha sniffed around the rocky edge.

Kagome looked down into the water as she thought, "Great. Now I get to live out in the woods the rest of my days. Not that I wouldn't get to stay with Inuyasha. But I imagine he'll drive me crazy someday. Sigh."

Inuyasha the dog barked to her, disrupting her thoughts. "Kagome! Get over here!"

Inuyasha was chasing a fish in the shallows of the water, splashing everywhere. He caught it and held it in his jaws. Then he climbed out of the river to shake his wet fur.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome appalled. "You aren't really gonna eat that are you? Though I guess there's really nothing wrong with it. I just wish Songo and Miroku were here, that way we could enjoy a nice grilled fish."

"Come on Kagome," said Inuyasha without a sign that he had heard her, "come help me eat it."

Kagome got up to discover that Inuyasha has left her half a fish on the gravel. She sighed and took it in her mouth, crunching it up.

"Hum," said Kagome thoughtfully, "not too bad, excepting the bones and tail." Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who had his ears and nose up.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she queried, sensing his alertness.

"Kouga," said Inuyasha simply before trotting off.

"Wait up, Inuyasha!"

The two traveled onwards, tracking Kouga's scent. They followed the scent to the ravine which Kouga and Ayami had just left.

"I don't like this," said Inuyasha. "The smell is just not right."

At that moment, a crow flew up. Within a few seconds more, the pair of dogs was surrounded by fierce-humanoid looking demons. If there was a standard for court dress, they would be conforming to it.

"Well, well, well," spoke one of the demons mockingly. "Look what we have here. Two of Kouga's friends. Looking for revenge, or maybe a way of untransforming?"

Inuyasha tensed and growled lowly to Kagome, "Stay next to me Kagome." Inuyasha then launched a surprise claw attack on the demon talking and ran over him.

"Come on Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back desperately. Kagome followed, by she struggled to keep up with Inuyasha's pace, so he took her by the neck with his muzzle and sped up. Kagome curled up, desperately trying to keep her bottom off the ground. It was a good thing she was a little smaller.

"Ow, ow, ow," said Kagome getting grated. Inuyasha dropped Kagome after a few strides and turned around just as a flash of light came up and punched him along the ground. Inuyasha took it with a yelp but quickly got up to growl. One of the demons walked into the clearing.

"Ha," mocked the demon. "Thought you could get away did you. Not having a good couple of last days are you? First you were tricked and transformed, and now you can't do anything about it."

"Bastard," growled Inuyasha.

The demon responded mirthfully. "Bare your fangs at me all you want. Because just for you I used a special brand of magic. The spell is impossible to reverse unless I die."

The demon laughed. "Perhaps next time you'll know better than to make allies with wolf demons, hanyou. Or maybe I should just end your misery and kill you now." The taunting demon, smug look on his face, drew his sword. Kagome moved in front of Inuyasha defensively. Kagome growled fiercely.

"Don't you dare hurt Inuyasha!"

"Foolish girl," scoffed the demon, "don't make me laugh. You no longer have any spiritual arrows, now do you?"

Kagome responded angrily. "I'm warning you!" Unexpectedly, a bright, pink orb of light emerged around Kagome. She sent it whirling at the demon and he leapt back. Yet, the demon was injured and he leant heavily back against a tree.

"Wench!" the demon said vehemently before disappearing.

Kagome spoke to Inuyasha softly. "Inuyasha, are you all right?"

"Yeah," he said sitting up. "How did you do that Kagome?"

"I don't know. I saw Kikyou do it once before though."

"Eh," said Inuyasha, made nervous by Kikyou's name. "Well, we have to find Kouga now."

The two trotted off, Inuyasha sniffing the air. It was not long before they peeked out of some bushes to find Kouga and Ayami, along with their companions.

"Ayami's here," said Kagome wondrously. "I think Kouga and her look so cute together!"

"Will you try to concentrate here?" scolded Inuyasha. "Uh, oh, look out Kagome, Kouga's wolves have found us." Kouga called out to the two.

"Who are you, who goes there!" Inuyasha and Kagome walked slowly out of the bush.

Kagome hissed at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do? There's no way Kouga will recognize us! We'll be stuck like this forever."

"Be quiet Kagome! " Inuyasha whispered back. "We'll think of something."

Kouga looked at them curiously before speaking. "Muttface, is that you?"

"What?" said Inuyasha surprised at being addressed.

"I said, is that you, Inuyasha?" shouted Kouga.

Inuyasha responded heatedly. "Hell ya it is!"

Kouga lowered his voice to ask calmly, "What happened to you? Don't tell me that's…"

"Yeah, Kouga," broke in Kagome, "it's me. It seems we were tricked by mountain demons and separated from our companions."

"Ayami, can't you do anything about this?" asked Kouga.

"Sure," Ayami replied. Ayami leant down and sprinkled some petals on Inuyasha. However, nothing happened.

"That's funny," said Ayami, "this should work." Inuyasha just sneezed. Kouga turned to Ayami unhappily.

"Ayami, why aren't they transforming?"

"I don't know," she replied.

Kagome was full of answers. "It might be because that demon back there said he used a special brand of magic. He said the spell won't break unless he's dead."

Kouga exploded. "WHAT? How could you do something like this dogface! How the hell did you let something like this happen to Kagome!"

"Shut up!" shouted Inuyasha. "What would you know, wolfbreath."

"Dogbait!"

Inuyasha leapt up and landed on Kouga's chest, trying to bite him. The two fought while Ayami walked closer to Kagome to talk.

"Kagome," said Ayami calmly leaning over, "I think it's better if you and Inuyasha come with us for a while. We're going to lead an attack on the mountain demons, and maybe we'll find a way to fix this."

"Sure," said Kagome amiably.

Kagome turned her head to where the boys were fighting. Blaringly, she broke into their argument by shouting, "That's enough!"

Elsewhere, Miroku was laid was out on grass, staff beside him, looking up into the sky. He looked thoughtful.

"It's all very troubling," Miroku muttered out loud.

Songo was sitting nearby. She looked displeased herself. "We've been searching for over a day now and we still can't find Kagome or Inuyasha. If only we had figured out things sooner."

Miroku rose and dusted off his robes. "Indeed. I fear all we can do is continue to search for Inuyasha. They're out there, somewhere." Silently, Miroku thought to himself, "I just hope there is a way to fix this."

To be continued.


	5. New Journey

Disclaimer: I am not the author nor owner of Inuyasha. In other notes, these tales are meant to occur way after the 400th manga in the Inuyasha. Rumiko is currently working her way to at least 500.

Title: New Journey

Still a dog, Kagome raised her head sleepily from the wall where she was pressed. Inuyasha was lain in front of her, separating her from the packs of wolves who dozed sprawled out all along the cave. Kagome tried to step over Inuyasha. At her movement, Inuyasha flicked his ears and got up. The two walked quietly outside, passing Kouga and the rest of the wolf demon tribe.

With early morning grumpiness, Inuyasha complained. "I never thought I would be sharing the same roof with that fleabag."

"Oh well," said a cheerful Kagome. "Thanks for being so patient, Inuyasha."

Kagome lapped up water from a pool and the two wandered up to the lookout, so they could search the skyline for sign of Songo and Miroku.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "I can smell Songo and Miroku out there. It's just probably no good to see them. They don't recognize us." Kouga raced up to them abruptly.

"Good morning Kagome," said Kouga consolingly. "Don't worry, I'll soon have this worked out. I'll kill that so-and-so demon who did this to you." Kouga patted her head. Inuyasha was angered by this, so he snapped at Kouga and growled angrily.

"Keep your hands off, wolf," threatened Inuyasha.

Sure enough, Kirara came flying up with everyone on her. Shippo jumped off and hugged Kagome as they landed.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Shippo. "What happened to you, you're a dog! I missed you so much." The little fox buried himself in Kagome's fur and clung to her.

"Kirara," asked Songo solemnly, "are you sure that's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kirara purred, pleased with herself, for a reply. Songo was satisfied.

"Kouga," asked Songo, "what happened to these two?"

Kouga arms crossed his arms somewhat sourly. "Some demons caught them off guard. Worst of all, it's permanent." Songo and Miroku looked alarmed.

"Permanent, what do you mean?" asked Songo.

"It means," said Kouga ominously, "that if we don't kill the one who cast this spell, they'll stay in this form forever."

Miroku held his cursed hand to his head and shook his head mournfully. Songo knelt down beside Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll reverse this," she consoled. Kagome licked Songo on the cheek.

In the afternoon, the wolf demons and Inuyasha's group joined to make an attack on the demon's stronghold. Songo marched, her boomerang held high. Miroku walked beside her, his magic scroll spells in hand. The rest of the main characters were there, as well as a small army of wolves and wolf demons. Everyone marched boldly up to the ravine where the cave opening was. Ayami determinedly held up a handful of flower petals. As if on signal, she blew them out, revealing the door. Ayami called to her wolves.

"All right," shouted Ayami, "we're going in!" Kouga also shouted to those in his command.

"You too, move out!"

Everyone picked up their weapons as a bunch of wolves moved forward, sniffing cautiously. Without warning, from above and all around, the very well-dressed demons appeared. There were a few dozen of them. The demon which had transformed Kagome and Inuyasha was among them, apparently their leader.

"Well, well," said the leader. "It looks like they're asking for a full battle. Let's give it to them." At these words, the battle began. Demons swooped in from above, wolf demons from behind, and everyone went everywhere, hacking, chewing, tumbling with each other.

Kagome shouted, or rather barked, over the noise. "Kouga! That's the one over there!" Kouga looked over to see the demon she was gesturing to. Kagome looked like a setter pointing to a partridge.

"All right!" bellowed Kouga. "Prepare to eat dirt, you!"

Kouga leapt up at the leader, who smirked and evaded. He drew his sword and swung it at Kouga, who evaded. Inuyasha leapt up to bite the demon. Annoyed by his intrusion, Kouga yelled at him. "Stay out of this, runt!"

The demon leader knocked Inuyasha off with a volt of energy and caused the earth around to crack. He leapt up the rockface. Kouga and Inuyasha leapt up after him.

Kagome called out worriedly. "Inuyasha!"

Ayami did the same. She yelled, "Kouga!" as she saw him disappear from sight.

The two girls climbed up after them. Miroku just barely caught sight of the girls disappearing from view as his staff clashed and he avoided fire. Unable to do anything but fight, Miroku launched out a stack of sacred sutras.

Up on top of the rock, where the men had climbed, there was a fierce battle going on. Kouga was trying to pound the demon, but he kept having to avoid the sword and its lightening attacks. The leader held out a hand and launched a mini tornado which nearly knocked Kouga off, but Kouga started running and created a wind of his own, breaking the tonardo.

"Hah," laughed Kouga. "Nice try but you're going to have to do better than that."

Inuyasha took this opportunity to charge in, ducking the sword. He fastened a jaw on his wrist and flipped the demon onto his back, exposed. The leader then used fire to stave back Inuyasha, breaking the ground. But Inuyasha still had the robe of the fire rat and he pushed his way through the fierce winds. The leader, having gotten to his feet, and Inuyasha stood face to face at the edge. Inuyasha charged in once more but so did Kouga.

"He's mine runt!" yelled Kouga.

Inuyasha and Kouga both closed in on the demon leader. But the demon leader conjured up a tornado of wind that carried him away. The damaged ground beneath Inuyasha and Kouga began to crack, and they slipped to the edge, barely holding on. Kagome and Ayami both freaked out, calling their respective boy's names. They both tried to reach the one they cared for most, and the ground gave way, sending all four of the characters tumbling down to a forest far below. A landslide sound could be heard, accompanied by screaming (or howling).

Inuyasha fell, with Kagome not far behind. He plummeted through the air, and ended up slamming into the branch of a tree. A second later, Inuyasha caught Kagome by the scruff with his teeth. However, her weight and motion were too much and they fell a few feet down to the ground. Inuyasha got up grumbling but Kagome raised herself limping.

"Ow," moaned Kagome licking her paw gingerly. Inuyasha came up and gave her a reassuring lick.

"It's alright Kagome," murmured Inuyasha consolingly. After a while he spoke.

"Why didn't you stay back?" asked Inuyasha softly.

"Because I couldn't, you were falling."

Inuyasha turned his head dismissively. "Why didn't you help Kouga? You were closer to him."

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "I couldn't think about that. All I knew was that you were falling, and that you were everything in the world to me. I knew I had to stop you no matter what."

"Wench," put in Inuyasha irritably. "If you hadn't have come, the cliff might not have crumbled like that. Beside, you could have gotten yourself killed as usual."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" said Kagome almost bored.

"What?" said Inuyasha.

"Because if you keep talking like that, I swear I'll keep you from defeating that demon. That way I can keep you all to myself."

"What!" said a confused and alarmed Inuyasha.

Kagome slide up against Inuyasha and rubbed her head under his cheek. Inuyasha the dog moved away suddenly.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. "Stop doing that!"

"Why?" asked Kagome. "Do you doubt that I love you more than Kouga-kun?"

Inuyasha was non-plussed. "It's not like I don't believe you exactly."

"Then what?" asked Kagome as if it was a dare.

Kagome muzzled Inuyasha gently. He softened and bent down to muzzle her in return. He rubbed his nose in her sweet fur, testing it with his teeth. Then he stuttered awake.

"Ungh, ah, Kagome," stuttered a Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head, smiling at his reluctance. "No, that's all right. Shippo told me. But I want to know something Inuyasha. Would you trust me to bite you?"

Inuyasha started shaking and dared to ask, "Kagome, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that after all that has happened, all that we've been through, with Kikyou, with Naraku, and all that has tried to confuse us, would you love me enough to trust me for the rest of my life?"

Inuyasha got control of himself and slide closer to Kagome. He abandoned himself to whisper in her ear, "Of course I'd trust you. I've learned to trust you, with all of my life." Inuyasha leaned in closer to Kagome with teeth resting on her neck. But then he pulled back.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome before shifting away.

"I'm sorry Kagome, as much as I wish I could."

"Why not?" asked Kagome.

"You know I'm only a half demon. Do you really want to bind yourself to that?"

Of course they were interrupted. Before they could say more, Kilala and the others flew overhead to land. They didn't notice anything at all.

"Kagome, Inuyasha," asked Songo, "what happened to Kouga and Ayami?"

Kagome shook her head while Inuyasha got up to sniff them out.

Not far way, while Inuyasha and Kagome were talking, Kouga and Ayami sputtered and waded out of a small stream. They flopped on the bank and looked up.

"Damn!" said Kouga. "Now where did that mutt get off to, Kagome better be all right."

"Are you all right, Kouga," asked Ayami uncertainly.

"Yeah, yeah," said Kouga rudely as he stood. Ayami caught his hand with an angry look.

"Wait Kouga," said Ayami dangerously. "I have something to say to you."

"Yeah, yeah," said Kouga, "you're going to remind me of the night of the lunar promise." Ayami promptly punched him.

"Wench, what did you do that for!" bellowed Kouga, rubbing his head.

"To get you to listen. When are you going to look at me, Kouga? It's more than just a promise anymore. I always hoped, I knew, but seeing you and hearing all I could about you only convinced me more that you were the man I wanted to wait for. Seeing you in danger broke my heart. In that moment, I wanted to be with you more than anything, even if it meant falling from that cliff."

"Ayami," thought Kouga to himself before listening to the rest of Ayami's tirade.

"Don't you get it?" yelled Ayami. "You're so dense that you can't see that Kagome isn't in love with you! She wants Inuyasha more than anything! They may not bear the marks of possession, but they trust each other and know each other as if they were leaves from the same tree! You don't have any place in that!"

"Shut up!" yelled Kouga heatedly. "I'm never giving up on Kagome!"

"Why not? Aren't I good enough? Haven't I waited all these years? Moreover, don't you owe it to your kin to strengthen the alliance between the scant wolves left? Our people has been ravaged, Kouga! First Naraku, then all these wars, then these mountain demons! Don't you owe it to your people to have pups? Couldn't I do that for you?" Kouga calmed down a little, but still wanted the last word in.

"You don't know anything," he said brushing her off. Kouga leapt off flying.

"That Ayami," he thought to himself, "maybe she isn't as young as I thought."

Back with Inuyasha, everyone was piled on Kilala and getting a ride back to the wolf den. Miroku sighed as theyflew. Miroku was seated up front, with Inuyasha the dog on his lap. Songo was behind that, with Kagome the dog on hers. Shippo was hanging on at the very end.

"Somehow," complained Miroku bitterly, "I wish Hachi had stayed here with us."

Songo spoke apologetically to Kilala. "I'm sorry Kilala, I'll give you an extra bowl of fish tonight." Kilala gave a contented purr before landing on the edge of wolf den. Everyone got off. Miroku looked somberly at the setting sun.

"Somehow," spoke Miroku, "we must resolve this. Or else there's no hope for any of us."

To be continued.


	6. Miroku's Wisdom

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Title: Miroku's Wisdom

The sun was falling as Miroku, Songo, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kagome were settling down in a cave for the night, around a roaring fire. Kagome's sleeping bag was already spread out and they were clearing away the remnants of dinner. Kagome (still a dog) sighed and walked up to the fire, wagging a tail. Songo walked over to the fire in response. Shepulled the lid off a boiling pot and stirred the liquid within.

"Yes, I think you're right Kagome," said Songo. "Miroku, come over here." Shippo hopped up on Songo's shoulder to see.

"Is it really gonna work Songo?" asked little Shippo.

"Yes, I think so Shippo," said Songo. "We got this powder from Ayami. She said if we boiled it properly, and drank it, it would help us understand what Kagome and Inuyasha are saying." Miroku came up to stand alongside Songo.

"Although I don't want to think about what's it in. Not to mention the fact that I'll be able to understand what every stray dog is saying from now on."

"Only temporarily," reassured Songo, "this potion only lasts a few hours at best."

"Ah, yes," said Miroku.

Songo handed Miroku a cup. She took one herself and both she and Miroku looked at it dubiously. They both drained their cups dry as fast as possible. Miroku made a face and coughed.

"Not much better than Mioga's potions," complained Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome (still dogs) both looked up expectantly.

"Well, lecher," complained Inuyasha vocally, "can you hear me yet? Hey, I'm talking to you over here!" Miroku shut his eyes as if pained.

"Yes Inuyasha, I keenly sense just how absent your annoying irritability was until now."

Inuyasha growled at him. "What!"

Miroku shook his hands dismissively. "Nothing, nothing, it's nice to be able to speak to you again too Inuyasha." A false smile covered his face, and Inuyasha didn't quite buy it.

While they were arguing, Kagome had moved to stand by the cave door. She watched the sun complete its setting. Songo sat down beside her like the friend she is.

Songo spoke to her quietly, "What are you doing out here Kagome?"

"I'm just thinking, Sango," said Kagome, "of all the sunrises and sunsets we've seen together. It's been so long since we started chasing after Naraku and the sacred jewel shards. But just the other day it seemed like all of us would never be able to see another sunset together again. It felt so bad. You all have been like another family to me." Songo sat down and wrapped an arm around Kagome. Everyone else watched.

"You know, you're right," said Songo. "This has been like another family to me too. Don't worry, Kagome, we'll destroy that demon and bring you both back. But if we don't we'll still stay with you."

"Thanks Songo. But we wouldn't be any help fighting Naraku like this."

"Then we will stay with you just because we're friends."

"Thanks Songo," said Kagome in a heartfelt way.

Soon, it turned into full night. The camp fire roared to warm up the group and everyone idled by it. Miroku sat beside Inuyasha, clearly wanting to discuss something.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku with a tone of seriousness, "we must talk about something. How is it that those demons ended up targeting you?"

"What do you mean monk?" said Inuyasha.

"I mean Inuyasha, why did the mountain demons immediately mark you as enemies? We had just reached the Northern Mountains when they chose to attack."

"I don't know," said Inuyasha. "Maybe they saw us with wimpy wolf and figured we were here to squash them."

"Are you sure there wasn't anything else?" asked Miroku.

"Well, actually… come to think about it, the leader who cast the spell did seem to know me. He called me hanyou. He knew about Kagome too, since he said she could no longer use her sacred arrows."

"Interesting. Do you think these people could have had a grudge against you that would mark you for their attack?"

"I have no idea." Inuyasha shrugged and looked into the firelight.

"Whoever he was," Inuyasha continued, "he didn't have any jewel shards in him. Kagome couldn't see anything like that. She said she sensed some kind of other power radiating from one point. Moreover, his magical attacks were strong. They weren't of just one type like fire or wind or ice like a natural demon, it was all of them. Perhaps it had something to do with that fake jewel." Miroku became very interested at this point.

"Inuyasha, your Tetsiaga has the ability to absorb the powers of other youkai, does it not?"

"That's not gonna help us since I can't get my hands on it."

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm suggesting that, like the Tetsiaga, some fragment of youkai capable of absorbing power is being employed. Perhaps by implanting this in themselves, the demons have been able to obtain unusual power."

"I suppose it's possible," said Inuyasha.

"Or indeed likely," said a voice.

Inuyasha and Miroku whipped around to see Sesshomaru standing in the door to the cave, eyes glowing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Inuyasha roughly.

"What are doing in the shape of an ordinary dog?" said Sesshomaru regally.

"You can understand him, Sesshomaru?" asked Miroku.

"Of course the Lord of the Western Dog Clan would speak dog. So tell me Inuyasha, you were foolish enough to let your guard down and be tricked by someone who was unworthy enough to stay in the dog clan?"

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up Sesshomaru! I was…"

"Stupid, I know," said Sesshomaru. "I will tell you this, little brother, if you ever hope to regain the slightest of vistage of honor, you will have to slay the demon who has so easily fooled you."

Miroku addressed Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama, who is this person to whom you are referring?"

"What business is it of yours, human?" said Sesshomaru, as if reminding Miroku of his place.

Miroku paused before replying. "I am the traveling companion of your brother. I would serve him in any way I can."

"Bah!" broke out Inuyasha. "Traveling companion my ass! Don't demean yourself Miroku just because of him. You aren't my servant and I ain't about to hold you to being one!" Sesshomaru smirked.

"Very well human. The demon who cast this spell on Inuyasha is called (Make it up yourselves folks, or maybe send suggestions). He was once at the very bottom of the Youkai dog clan, even below Inuyasha, before being sent into exile. Even now it seems he is anxious for power he isn't capable of attaining."

Kagome spoke next. "Sesshomaru-sama, does that mean you are here to defeat him?"

"I am here to investigate the rumors that something has happened to my incompetent brother, and that someone from the dog clan is causing trouble in the hills. That is all. For now, what largely happens depends on you and the antics of those wolf-demons." It became strangely quiet.

"Sesshomaru-sama," asked Kagome, "would you like to sit down for something to eat?"

"I don't eat human food." Was Sesshomaru's only reply. Miroku finally broke the silence by coughing, and Sesshomaru got up and moved to the door.

"If there is nothing else," said Sesshomaru, "my presence is not required. However, I will return in one hour, so be prepared. Inuyasha, I expect you to kill him this time." Sesshomaru disappeared to who knows where.

After he had gone, Miroku asked wonderingly, "Does that mean that he is going to lead us to that demon?" Inuyasha shook his head unknowingly.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome suddenly remembering something, "that reminds me, there is something I want to ask you about."

"Then what is it?" asked Inuyasha already in a bad temper.

"It's about earlier," said Kagome.

"Bah, don't ask about it then."

Kagome became angry. "Seriously Inuyasha! Why do you think your being a hanyou matters! What effect does that have on anything!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to talk about things like that to you!"

"Fine! Do whatever you want! Come on Shippo, I'm going to get some firewood."

"Good, that will give you some time to cool off that temper of yours."

Kagome spoke wrathfully, "Same to you! Humph!"

Kagome the dog stood up and Shippo slide off her to scurry around her feet. Kagome padded off angrily. Everyone watched her go. Sighs came from most everyone. The night deepened and Inuyasha's group continued to talk, absent Kagome.

"On a side note Inuyasha," said Miroku, "I'm glad you defended my presence to Sesshomaru like you did."

"Of course I would, you idiot. You're not my servant, you never were. We fight together, that's what I know. To me, it doesn't matter if you're human or demon, it's if you pull though that counts."

Miroku smiled. "Yes." After a bit of reflection, he spoke again.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku, "remember when I first met you and Kagome?

"Sure I do. You were just a sleazy robber."

"And you were just an evil demon who coveted the jewel."

"Hah! Who coveted what! I seem to recall you going immediately for Kagome, so typical for you."

"Well, I soon learned that you and Kagome would prefer it if I stayed out of your way. Your jealousy was overflowing even in the early days of your relationship."

"Tah. What relationship?" said Inuyasha in denial.

"Well, what amazes me most is how we all got along."

Songo sat down to join the conversation. "Yes, I seem to recall when I joined getting into quite a few crosswords with Inuyasha. But soon, I came to understand that he wasn't a bad demon. In fact, you have many strengths I look up to."

Miroku nodded. "I felt the same way. You have a terrible temper, but you have a courage which I find encouraging."

"Teh," said Inuyasha. "Stop going on about it monk."

"Still," said Miroku, "I suppose it's that way for all of us. Kagome brings to us a certain kind of light, a happiness if you will."

"I'm sure she'd be glad to hear that."

Songo asked modestly, "What do I bring?"

"You, my dear Songo," said Miroku, "bring a certain wisdom, and a generous heart."

Songo became suddenly tense. "And if you bring those hands any nearer to me, I'll also bring a certain thump."

"Now, now, Songo!" said Miroku. "I wasn't thinking of doing anything that would merit being struck by you!"

"Spare me," sighed Songo. "It seems we bring certain faults as well."

"Well put, Songo," said Miroku. "Fortunately, I believe our weaknesses are diminished by the presence of others."

"Keh," said Inuyasha. "What are you saying, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled. "I'm just saying, Inuyasha, that each and every one of us brings balance."

"Like you and Songo are the wise ones, while Kagome and I are the hot-headed ones?"

"Exactly. Like you are the very opposite of me. I, on the one hand, am completely unable to resist all women. It is a curse, I know, but my fingers yearn for the touch of a delicate woman's…"

"Don't think about it Houshi-sama. I see you sliding your hand back there."

"Whatever, do you mean, my dear Songo."

Songo spoke stiffly. "Don't play innocent with me." She gave Miroku a disciplining thunk.

"Yes my dear Songo. As I was saying Inuyasha, you're the complete opposite of me."

"What do mean by that, monk."

"I mean that you're resistant to becoming involved."

"That's none of your business monk!" said a shocked Inuyasha.

"I'm just saying," said Miroku, "that if I was in your position, I would have taken advantage of Kagome's fondness by now."

"What the hell does this have to do with me monk!" raged Inuyasha. "And don't talk about Kagome that way!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," spoke Miroku, "I was only wondering why you stopped on the riverbank that day. Why you didn't bite Kagome." Inuyasha stopped for a while then answered.

"You don't know what it is like being me, Miroku! As much as I love Kagome and want to make her my own, it just wouldn't work!"

"But she clearly loves you," said Miroku.

"That doesn't matter monk! The truth is, I'm a half-demon! Do you even understand the implications of what that means? I will continue to live on for hundreds of years, hardly aging, while Kagome will up and die in just a few years! I don't even know what would happen to our children! I don't like thinking about it, that's part of the reason I'm so reckless in battle. Because I really don't want to think about living all those years without all of you! If I could keep even one, it would be Kagome, and Shippo, because she loves the brat so."

Inuyasha dropped off the conversation, and suddenly no one wanted to look at him. When Miroku spoke again, his voice was trembling with heart felt emotion.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I guess that's another difference between us, you are so much wiser in these things than I am."

The fire was going, but suddenly it was too cold for everyone. They blinked with tension and relief as Kagome came back with Shippo. Shippo was riding on Kagome with a bundle of wood in his arms, and Kagome was carrying a bundle tied with rope in her mouth.

"Hi everyone," said Kagome. "Sorry it took so long. Why is everyone so quiet?"

Sesshomaru came out from out of nowhere and broke the unnerving silence.

"I have no idea what your problem is Inuyasha. That is unless you are completely ignorant of the youkai mating bite.

"What!" said a shocked Inuyasha.

"If you truly understood the custom, you would know that there are no age boundaries between you and Kagome," said Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha tensely.

"I find it degrading to have to tell you," said Sesshomaru, "but the bite in our Youkai Dog Clan has an unusual amount of permanence." Inuyasha stared at him.

"In our clan," said Sesshomaru, "the bite is more than a mere scar. It is a tattoo which marks us as irrevocably bound. As such, a tiny piece of soul exchanges, tying the life of the female with that of the male."

"Meaning…" said Inuyasha.

"The female will live as long as the youkai partner, as long as that partner lives. Your mother would have lived long enough to raise you, had our father not have died."

"But what about the other way around? What if Kagome should die?"

"Then you would continue to live, miserable, alone, unless you took a second woman like our father did." Inuyasha stared in confusion.

"Mull about this some other time, hanyou," said Sesshomaru. "It is time for you to fulfill the barest of duties to your clan."

"Bah, you're going to lead us to the demon?"

"Exactly, little brother, and if you fail to slay him, I will kill you myself."

To be continued.


	7. Clan Duties

Title: Clan Duties

Shippo was riding on Kilala's head, looking cute. Miroku, Songo walked alongside Kilala, with Inuyasha and Kagome walking in front of them. Sesshomaru walked far up front. It was night time, and very spooky.

Shippo shivered. "It's cold out here," he said.

"Yes, Shippo," said Songo, "it's very late and we're high on the mountain. We're almost there."

Shippo said nervously, "I don't know if I want to be there. This is going to be one fierce battle."

"I agree," said Songo.

"At least the moon is out," put in Miroku optimistically.

Inuyasha was walking when Sesshomaru halted and turned around. Inuyasha stopped.

"Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"I must ask you first, how resolute are you reverse this transformation?"

"D resolute. I'll do anything I can to rip that b apart!"

"If those are your resolutions, be sure to stand by them," said Sesshomaru.

"Why wouldn't I stand by them? That b transformed me and Kagome into this, and I ain't gonna stand for it."

"Indeed," said Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked on again. Wolves howled nearby. Sesshomaru halted the group by the cave entrance.

"Look at that," said Songo wonderingly, "they aren't even trying to hide it anymore."

"Does that mean they've moved on?" asked Miroku.

"They are there," was Sesshomaru's simple statement.

Unceremoniously, Sesshomaru threw light from his claws similar to Inuyasha's Iron-Reaver Soul Stealer, breaking down the entire front wall. He walked forward. Inuyasha's group followed, finding themselves in a mini-palace. It looked quite comfortable. Only it was a demon-type palace. Everything was floor level, with an adoration of nature. But the floors and walls were covered with fur, gold, silk, furniture. Inuyasha's group exclaimed and looked at things. They wandered room to room, looking at a huge bed in one room. They wandered into another quarter by the kitchen. There were many beds and weapons along the wall and Songo exclaimed.

"It looks like this part houses retainers," said Songo.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru unusually talkative. "This is the servant's quarters."

"Servants?" asked Miroku. "That means…"

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, "those you were fighting yesterday were only vassals."

Inuyasha listened interested. "Vassals? The one I fought though wasn't any vassal, he was a…"

"Lord," said Sesshomaru. "He was their master, lowly being that he is."

Shippo dared a question. "Do many demons have palaces such as these?"

"Only a few," said Sesshomaru. "They are common to those in the Dog Demon Clan."

The group walked on, coming to an indoor garden. A magical light drifted around ghostly flowers. Suddenly, the flowers parted and the master came forth. He stood before Sesshomaru, looking angry.

"Lord Sesshomaru," spoke the demon without respect, "you come seeking for me?"

"Yes," said Sesshomaru," and if you were wise, you would bend on your knees."

The demon looked at him rebelliously. "I will not bend on my knees for someone who has come to kill me. Nor will I bow to my former lord."

"Such insolent words," said Sesshomaru.

"We'll see who has a right to be insolent," said the demon. "I have increased my powers."

"With stolen ones?" said Sesshomaru. "I would like to see you try. However, your business is not with me. It is with this insufferable brother of mine."

"Heh," scoffed the demon quite pleased. "I have less issue with him than with you. But because I despise the clan, I will kill him if he asks."

"Ha! Who's killing who!" shouted Inuyasha. "Stay out of this Sesshomaru, I'll take him on!"

"Do as you will," said Sesshomaru walking off.

"Huh?" said Inuyasha surprised. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I have no more business here," Sesshomaru put simply. Inuyasha turned back to the demon at hand.

"All right you sorry excuse for a demon," boasted Inuyasha, "I'm going to rip up inside out for what you did to me and Kagome!"

Inuyasha jumped at the demon and tried to bite at the demon. He ducked a sword and leapt back against the wall, did a flip, and then reamer. The demon avoided his attacks and knocked him down hard. Kagome rushed to Inuyasha and nuzzled him.

"Inuyasha, stay down, let Miroku and Songo handle this," said Kagome.

"Ready Miroku?" asked Songo.

"Ready, Songo," he replied.

Songo unleashed a boomerang which was knocked back by a gust of wind. Miroku tried his wind tunnel but before he could use it the demon used lightening to split rock and Miroku leapt out of its way. The cave was crashing down all around and Shippo was freaking out. The demon then sent a gust of fire that caused Songo and Miroku to hide behind Songo's weapon, using it for a shield. Miroku then was about to use a purification scroll when Inuyasha got up.

"Miroku, let me handle this," he commanded. "Kagome, where's the shard?"

"In his right shoulder," said Kagome. "Be careful, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha ran in dodging shards of ice. He leapt up at the sword and broke it with his teeth.

"Wow, Inuyasha!" said Shippo admiring his move.

Inuyasha then rammed the guy onto the ground, tearing at his shoulder. He got shocked, but at last he tore out the fragment that was giving the guy power. He spat that out too.

"Any last words?" said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was suddenly rammed from behind by a black dog and knocked over. Inuyasha started up angrily. "Kagome!" he yelled.

Inuyasha looked at the black dog growling and standing defensively in front of the fallen demon. But he heard Kagome's voice coming from behind him.

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome, "I'm back here!"

"Huh?" said a confused Inuyasha. The black dog in front of him turned into a woman and helped the wounded demon get up.

Wrathfully, she spoke. "We'll be back." The two magicked away.

Inuyasha spoke his confusion. "What was all that about? I think we had better have a little talk with that Sesshomaru."

Miroku walked forward and picked up the fragment left on the cave floor.

"Look here Songo," he said with importance.

"What is it Miroku?" asked Songo.

"By appearances, it's a youkai tooth."

"You mean from a dog-demon? Then why would a dog-demon have such a thing imbedded in himself? Why wouldn't he use his own tooth?"

"Good question, Songo," asked Miroku.

Sesshomaru walked from shadows to answer. "Because he has no power on his own."

"Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha bolting up. "What the hell were you thinking, keeping things back from me!"

"I did ask you, Inuyasha, how determined you were. You should have killed the woman as well."

"Why the hell should I do that?" said Inuyasha.

"You grow tiresome, Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru. "Maybe I should end your misery?" Kagome moved to stand in front of Inuyasha (both still dogs).

"Wait Sesshomaru," she pleaded, "please tell us who that woman was."

Sesshomaru looked away with an amused smile. "Very well. That woman was the mate to ---------, ----------. She and her husband used to be members of the Western Dog Clan, until they began killing its members."

"Killing its members?" repeated Kagome.

"Yes, ------- liked to pick fights, and desired power. Since he possessed none himself, he took a fang from his wife and filled it with youkai from lesser demons. The two were constantly striving achieve greater standing, not unusual for demons to do. But when they turned their own fangs toward their kindred, I was forced to banish them."

"You banished them? And they came here?"

Sesshomaru looked away with an indiscernible expression. "I gave them a chance to settle down, but since they are insistent on causing turmoil for other demons and dishonoring the dog clan, they must die."

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha. "Are you hiding anything else back from us?"

Sesshomaru turned. "Everything important you have found out for yourself." Sesshomaru walked away but called back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I will give you one more chance to end this yourself."

"Wait! Sesshomaru, how are we supposed to find them?"

"Your allies, the wolves, should be able to help you with that."

Rin was in a meadow far away. She was sleeping happily as the sun rose, tucked safely between the two heads of Sesshomaru's dragon. Jaken was snoring not far off, staff in hand. Rin got up and rubbed her eyes. Something came flying her way. She rubbed her eyes again and cried out happily.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Master Jaken, wake up, wake up!" Rin shook Jaken rudely awake. Jaken ran to Sesshomaru's feet to bow with adoration.

"Good morning, my master," said Jaken. "I hope you fared well?"

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin. "I was dreaming all night. I dreamed that Jaken was a monkey, Au-Um gave you a ride to a palace, and that you asked me to pick flowers all day!" Sesshomaru looked down on her irritably.

"Maybe someday I will return to a palace. But for now, I am burdened by retainers."

Sesshomaru thought to himself, "Perhaps, that is how I prefer it to be."

The sun shone brightly now. Ayami was sitting by a stream, feet dangling in the cool running water. The sound of a running wolf was heard and it rushed up to Ayami. She cradled its head fondly in her arms.

"There, there now," said Ayami to it. "What did you hear?" The wolf grumbled in her ear.

"Kouga and his group are going off?" said Ayami. "Well then I'm going too."

Ayami stood up and jumped away. Elsewhere, Kouga was sitting in the wolf den, Inuyasha's party sitting before him.

"So, he's some rabid dog, huh?" stated Kouga.

"Well," said Kagome, "I don't know about rabid, but he and his wife are bent on conquering territory. From the sounds of it, they've hurt a lot of people."

"Yeah, us included. Still, having to go against a couple like that makes me feel kind of bad."

"So what, Inuyasha?" said Kagome. "It was one guy, one girl. We're a pair too, right?"

"Heuh," said Inuyasha. "Yeah right, you wish."

Kagome grew angry at this. "Can't you even try to take me seriously?" she shouted.

Miroku interrupted. "In any event, we know we have two to look out for, and they're not easy opponents. Between the imbedded fangs and the sorcery, it will take all our strength to take them down at the same time."

"Yes, that's right," said Songo, "and we have no idea what the female is capable of. By the looks of it, she is the more powerful of the two."

"Let us only hope that their servants have fled for good," said Miroku. Shippo leaned over with a question.

"Songo, Miroku," asked Shippo, "do you know how to find these demons?"

Miroku answered him. "Kouga's wolves are handling that problem. They should be back at any time." A white blur was suddenly seen and Ayami landed beside the group.

"Kouga!" shouted Ayami, "I'm going with you! I have to avenge my people."

"Not you again, Ayami," said Kouga, "won't you stay out of this?"

Ayami responded heatedly. "Why should I? I have every right as you, maybe even more."

"Ah, bah," said Kouga, "what do you know about things! I'm going into battle, not baby-sitting a little girl!"

"Do whatever you want, Kouga," said Ayami angrily, "but I'm helping lead the attack."

Kagome defended her. "Sure thing, Ayami," she broke in, "we're glad for any assistance you can give us."

Kouga couldn't reply. Inuyasha thought to himself, "Hah!"

Breaking the mood, some wolves rushed up to Kouga and spoke to him. Kouga stood.

"All right," said Kouga, "they've found them. Let's go." The group got excited and moved out. Walking, Ayami looked at Kouga's back.

Ayami thought to herself, "Kouga. I just hope I can get you to listen to me."

Kagome thought to herself, "Inuyasha. I just hope things work out for us."

To be continued.


	8. Two for Battle

Title: Two for Battle

A crow flew overhead as Shippo walked up front, with Kouga marching behind. Frightened by the crow, he scurried back and to hide in Kilala's fur where the rest of Inuyasha's group were walking. It was a solemnly sunny day. No one was talking. Wolves scurried about panting, showing the way to Kouga. Kagome (still a dog) sighed. A floating image of her human face overlapped the dog. The vision and the dog both looked to the sky with a thought.

Kagome asked herself, "Is today the day when things finally go back to the way they used to be?" The vision of her inner beingvanished as Kagome heard Inuyasha scolding her for daydreaming.

"Come on Kagome," said Inuyasha, "don't dawdle. Today's the day we're going to get those demons."

Kagome trotted to catch up with the group. They pressed into ever deepening woods, to a short outcropping of rocks beyond a trickling stream. Kouga broke the silence.

"My wolves tell me they're in there."

The group walked forward again and the vision of the Kagome trapped within the dog came out. Everything around her was black as her human form solemnly marched, bow over her shoulder. Kagome thought to herself, "It has been quite a few days now, since this fight began. So much has happened so unexpectedly. But most of all, I wonder…"

Kagome's speech wandered off as she walked expectantly towards something. At first, the something was hidden in the darkness, but suddenly it appeared. That something was Inuyasha as he used to be, a beautiful handsome hanyou. He stood in the path, hands to waist, waiting wordlessly for her to get there. Kagome stopped and stood in front of him admiring.

Kagome stood there thinking, "I wonder how it got to be so normal, as if this is the way it's supposed to be. How can he doubt that I'd love him as a hanyou? I would be disappointed if he was anything less." The Kagome in the dream smiled up at the Inuyasha, darkness leaving only the two of them together in existence. Then suddenly, the dream broke.

"Kagome?" yelled Inuyasha at her. "Kagome? Hey, wake up stupid."

Kagome looked up greatly irritated, "Inuyasha?"

"Come on, stop dawdling, everybody's waiting for you." Kagome joined the group at the edge of the clearing across from the cave.

Songo spoke to Miroku. "Well, how are we going to attack?"

"Perhaps it would be best if we went in as teams, so we could watch each other's back. Remember, these two are fond of trickery and if one is caught alone with them, they may suffer the same fate as Inuyasha and Kagome."

Shippo shivered and commented, "Or worse."

"Shippo," said Miroku, "maybe it's best if you stay here."

Shippo looked surprised but then made a determined face. "No, I'm coming with you," he said.

"All right then," said Miroku, "you stay with Songo and me. Inuyasha and Kagome…"

Kouga interrupted. "No way, muttface could never take care of her properly. I'll partner with Kagome."

Inuyasha growled fiercely. "You'll what? I'll never allow such as thing you fleabag!" Inuyasha tried to bite Kouga.

"Inuyasha, sit," said Kagome. "Kouga, it's best I go with Inuyasha, we are used to fighting together after all."

"Yeah, that's right, you mangy wolf!" said Inuyasha triumphantly.

"Tah!" said Kouga.

Unhappily he thought to himself. "Great, that leaves me partnered with…Ayami. Some how, I'm not looking forward to this."

Kouga looked towards an angry Ayami. She had her arms crossed and her back to Kouga. She glanced at Kouga as she sensed he was looking at her. Kouga rapidly pretended he wasn't looking at her at all and scratched his cheek nervously.

"Ah, yeah," said Kouga awkwardly. "So, looks like we'll be working together Ayami. Know any attacks?" Ayami shifted around and glared at him irritated, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, of course I do, you baka," said Ayami.

A sweat drop rolled down Kouga's face. Inuyasha and Kagome sat beside each other calmly. They rose as one and start trotting. Miroku and Songo followed behind them, with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. Kouga and Ayami followed after that, walking far apart, not looking at each other. By the edge of the stream the first thing they encountered was a barrier.

"Oh great," said Songo, "how are we going to counter that? Without Inuyasha's red Tetsiaga…"

Miroku looked thoughtful. "It is a strong barrier. But maybe it is weak enough for me to break through."

Songo watched as Miroku put out a hand and said a prayer chant. The barrier blurred and distorted but didn't go away. Lights streaked all around everyone but then it is was if the wind stopped, and the barrier turned into sparkles that simply faded away. Miroku, who had only just finished chanting put his hand.

"That was indeed difficult," he said looking very drained.

"Good job Miroku," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha trotted up to the lead, tail wagging.

"We'll drag out those demons in no time!" he said enthusiastically.

Everyone moved in cautiously. There was a sudden gust of wind and thick fog rolled in. The couples called to each other in the fog.

"Songo!" said Miroku, a slap ringing out. "Ow."

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," fumed Kagome, "you're standing on my foot!"

Ayami called out uncertainly, "Kouga, where are you?'

"I'm right here," said Kouga, "stay close or, ow! Not that close Ayami!"

"All right everyone," said a fed-up Miroku, "I'm opening the wind tunnel!" The air was instantly cleared of fog.

Miroku leaned wearily on his on staff. "There. I think I need to rest a bit." Songo took Miroku by the shoulders.

"Kagome, Inuyasha," said Songo, "maybe you had better go ahead without us. We'll catch up."

From Songo's shoulder, Shippo said, "Be careful, Kagome."

Inuyasha thought to himself, "Great. This is going to be harder than I thought, if they keeping throwing tricks at us."

Before charging in, Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other as if to dare.

"Going in, muttface?" said Kouga.

"Before you, wolfboy!" said Inuyasha.

"Hah. Just try and keep up with me, dogbreath."

"I'm gonna ream you, ya scrawny wolf!" shouted Inuyasha happily.

"Sit boy!" said Kagome ending it. "Inuyasha, we're going together, don't you remember we aren't supposed to be alone?"

The group walked up to the rocks, Inuyasha and Kouga tracking.

"Alright, they're in there," said Kouga. "Time to drag them out!"

Kouga rushed in and smashed a rock with his fist. A white dog raced out and looked square at Kouga. The two began to fight and Kagome and the others watched them. The other black dog snuck in right behind Kagome. Fortunately, Inuyasha noticed just in time. The black dog leapt and was about to land on Kagome when Inuyasha collided his shoulder with Kagome's knocking her out of the way. But then, while Kagome was off her feet the black dog jumped on Kagome again, trying to bite her. Inuyasha was about to grab the black dog when suddenly she faded away. Inuyasha looked around wildly. A sweet perfume began filling the air around, and Inuyasha began to look slumped. The others did too. The white dog backed off its attack on Kouga and disappeared. Kagome looked the most alert out of all of them, looking wildly around the clearing. The demon woman suddenly began walking out of the mist, laughing a low evil laugh. She had a sword and spoke sinisterly to Kagome.

"Well now," said the demon woman. "Ready to take me on?"

Kagome growled fiercely. "You bet."

The woman swung her sword at Kagome but missed on purpose. Kagome crouched to the ground and when the woman approached again, let off an orb of pink power. The woman leapt back to avoid it smiling. Kagome was about to be grabbed by the shoulders from behind when Inuyasha latched his teeth onto her attacker. It looked like Inuyasha could barely move, also Kouga, who likewise dragged himself closer to swipe at the mongrel. Everyone sat around Kagome protectively now.

"Kagome," asked Inuyasha anxiously, "are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Kagome, "but what are we going to do?"

Inuyasha spoke firmly, "We're going to have to get us and them out of here." Inuyasha used Iron-Reaver-Soul-Stealer on some boulders. A rush of air broke into the sealed dome of scent. Kouga broke up more rocks and Ayami helped too. Enough air was let in so that they recovered, but it was still everywhere.

"Here," said Ayami, "let me solve this problem." Ayami threw her leaf blades up towards the sky and tore through the sealed dome. Then she threw a leaf blade at a shadow in the rocks, and it dodged.

"There they go!" said Ayami running after it.

Everyone ran after the black dog, who met up with the white one. They ran into a clearing and both of them transformed into their humanoid demon forms. The woman had her hands on her mate's shoulders. The male demon spoke.

"Still persistent on following us?"

"Damn right we are!" shouted Inuyasha. "We'll finish this to the end, after that spell you put on us."

"Very well then," said the demon.

He unsheathed his sword and rushed towards Inuyasha in particular. He struck it along the ground, causing everything to freeze. Inuyasha was knocked down by the wind blast and Kagome rushed to his side to help him up. Kouga turned around and was pushed aside by Ayami just as a spiral of fire bore down on them both.

Kouga snarled after landing, "I don't like how you fight, now come out here, cowards!"

While Kouga was shouting, a fist up, the white dog demon showed up swinging his sword at him. Kouga jumped out of the way and dodged. Simultaneously, Inuyasha was attacked by the woman in her black dog form, and there was horrible snarling as Inuyasha suffered a wound on his side. The fur along his back was raised in a terrible gust of a mini tornado which he arched his back against, pressed low to the ground. Then lightening crackled the ground around him, heaving it. A leaf blade struck the woman and stopped her attacks. Ayami and Kagome rushed to Inuyasha's side and crouched there.

"These two are clever," said Ayami. "All their attacks are well rehearsed, they fight together perfectly."

Kagome spoke determinedly. "Then we'll have to fight as a team too. Inuyasha, keep your shoulder pressed against me, we're going in."

"What?" asked a confused Inuyasha.

"We'll attack at the same time, come on!"

Kagome got up and started running. Inuyasha started running too, catching up to take the lead. He launched himself at the man still fighting with Kouga (the woman had disappeared). He bit through the sword. Then when the man leapt back, he launched Iron-Reaver at him, which did some damage. Inuyasha growled and charged in again, Kagome by his side. The man backed up to avoid Inuyasha, but Kagome grabbed hold of his leg and shocked him with the sort of miko energy that she first showed with Mistress Centipede, or that Kikyo used to attack Inuyasha when she first came back from the grave. He backed up severely wounded and the woman suddenly showed up by his side.

"Fools," said the woman wrathfully.

Her hair began to lengthen and she transformed herself like dear sweet Fluffy would into a gargantuan dog. Her mate transformed as well. Neither were as big as Sesshomaru though. They're runts, what can I say? But they were still several stories high and angry. They tried squishing everyone. Everyone leapt out of the way, but then one of them cracked the ground with an electric shock and Ayami got caught in the blast. She fell backwards and was about to get stamped on when she was caught midair by Kouga. He carried her away from the battle and stood at its edge. Kagome and Inuyasha were leaping about, Kagome dragged by Inuyasha.

"Ayami," asked Kouga, "how's your injury?" Ayami bent down on a painful ankle.

"I'm sorry. My foot was caught in the rubble."

"Don't worry about it Ayami. You get yourself someplace safe."

"Yes."

"Don't worry Ayami, I'll come back for you once this battle's over."

"Kouga?" asked Ayami anxiously.

"Yeah?" asked Kouga.

"Keep safe, alright?"

Kouga nodded and leapt off to rejoin the battle. He landed beside Kagome and Inuyasha. He was standing in front of them defensively when Songo's boomerang flew overhead. It slammed the female dog demon, leaving a deep scar on her face. Songo and Miroku walked up.

"Inuyasha, we're here," said Miroku. "Are these the same demons?"

"Yeah. They're a lot stronger than I thought they would be."

"Do you know where the imbedded fang is Kagome?" demanded Miroku.

"Yeah, but that isn't going to be much help for us. It's deep inside now."

"Then perhaps my wind tunnel!" shouted Miroku.

Miroku moved up and unleashed his wind tunnel but the woman just laughed as she moved back. She conjured up a poison wind that wrapped around her. It caused Miroku to cough and buckle over. He quickly covered his wind tunnel. Shippo popped over Songo's shoulder to give comment.

"It's too much for him!" said Shippo.

"Kilala!" commanded Songo, cueing her two-tail to transform. She and Miroku climbed on board Kilala. "Let's go Kilala!" shouted Songo and they flew off to take their battle to the sky.

Miroku and Songo flew off while Inuyasha charged and was staved off by fire. The battle was now at the edge of the clearing and they were just outside a derelict monastery. Kouga, not faring too well, was knocked straight through its roof. Inuyasha charged and used Blades of Blood on a giant paw just before being knocked through the doorway. He came back out and stood in front of Kagome but a spiral of wind knocked him right back through the doorway. Kagome was knocked with him since he flew right into her, but fortunately he also shielded her from oncoming debris. Songo yelled looking down.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!"

Inside the temple, Inuyasha shielded Kagome with his body from the collapsing roof. He was covered with rotted timbers. Kagome looked up.

Anxiously, Kagome asked, "What are we going to do?"

Next time, the finale.


	9. Bite

Title: Bite

Inuyasha ran in front of Kagome to shield her with his body and both were blown back, into doorway of the derelict temple. Timbers crashed around them. Inuyasha stood weakly over her, raising the timbers with his back. Kagome looked up at him.

Kagome thought anxiously, "If we don't break this spell, there's no way of defeating them!"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and closed her eyes. An image of her human self mirrored itself on the dog. Both the dog and the human looked as if they were listening to some far-off sound. Then a strange glowing light came from within Kagome and spread across everything, turning all into an empty, white, soft-glowing void. The spirit of Kagome, separated from the dog, drifted up somewhere and landed where there seemingly was no floor.

"Huh?" said Kagome.

Kagome looked around and saw sitting distant from her a woman in a kimono. She ran to her.

"Uh, hello," she said awkwardly, "my name is Kagome Higorashi, and I…"

"I am you too," said the woman. Kagome couldn't reply.

The woman, who was maybe even older than Kikyo, took Kagome's hand and caused her to lay her head on her lap. She stroked her hair soothingly.

"Shh, shh there child," she said. "Sleep. All will be well for us."

Kagome's eyes drooped and she fell asleep. The woman gently laid her aside. She turned her head as a figure, reminiscent of Inuyasha in his human form, came walking in from a doorway from out of nowhere. He paused with his hands on the door frame, smiling.

"So you called?" said the Inuyasha-like-spirit. The woman spirit who looked so much like Kagome, only older shook her head yes with a tender smile.

"We have to do something to reverse this spell."

"Ah, so the dog-eared one, is it?" said the Inuyasha-like-spirit with understanding.

The woman smiled. "I liked you in that form."

"I don't know," said the Inuyasha-like-spirit, "he is pretty arrogant." The woman smiled.

"But I still like you that way," she said, "especially since…" The woman pulled down her collar and a tattoo with the words "cherished forever" was seen. The Inuyasha-like-spirit took her in his arms and murmured gently to her.

"Cherished forever," said the Inuyasha-like-spirit.

"Eternal love," said the woman.

"Chasing each other to the end of time."

"No matter what lives we lead," she said, "we always find a way to each other."

The two looked tenderly at one another, the woman playing with a lock of his hair. Then the Inuyasha-like-spirit let go. He took her hand and she put hers in his. Together, they created an orb with a pink glow. Then they let it cease.

"Well, I had better be returning now," said the Inuyasha-like-spirit. "That baka has to go on with his life." The woman nodded, smiling.

"I had better return to the girl," she said. "But I'll be waiting for you here, one love eternal."

Everything was eclipsed again by the bright white light and Kagome drifted back to her dog-form, only she wasn't a dog anymore, and neither was Inuyasha. They both looked at each other startled. Kagome was still pinned beneath Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stuttered. "What the… How did…"

"Shhh," said Kagome. Kagome was unsure what had happened, but she somehow she knew what she had to do.

"I don't know what happened," thought Kagome, "but there is one thing I need to do. I still have… my fangs." Kagome leaned up.

"Kouga," she thought without any hesitation, "I'm sorry, but I choose Inuyasha."

Kagome leaned upwards and biteInuyasha's neck. Some blood dripped out of the corner of her fang. Then the fang faded away as she released. Kagome looked up at the man above her.

"Inuyasha," she said.

Inuyasha pulled himself up onto his knees and pulled Kagome towards him. He shouted out triumphantly. "Hah, ya mangy wolf!"

Inuyasha leaned forward and bit Kagome as gently as he could on her neck. Carefully, he licked the wound.

Inuyasha spoke softly to her. "Are you okay, Kagome? I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

Kagome shook her head. "Unh-huh. No, Inuyasha."

Kagome tucked her head under his. Inuyasha allowed this for a moment, but then he couldn't resist and raised his head to mock Kouga. "You see that, you mangy wolf! She's mine, ALL MINE, and you can't take her!" Kouga collapsed on his knees.

"Kagome, but I thought,"

"You thought wrong deluded wolf boy!" shouted Inuyasha happily.

"Bah, you're still the same old reeking mutt. But…" Kouga stood up and held out a hand. "I have to admit I lost out to a better man."

It was a strange moment for both of them, the amber light, a truceful handshake. Then Kouga pulled back his hand and got angry once again. "But if you ever do anything to make her unhappy I swear I'll rip out your living heart and feed you to the worm demons!"

Inuyasha waved a hand dismissively. "Keh. You don't have to worry about anything like that. I'll take good care of Kagome, I swear."

Kagome was clutching onto Inuyasha's shirt front. They walked forward together. Kagome looked around anxiously. "Where is everyone?"

At that moment, Songo flew up on Kilala. Miroku, still poised for battle, had retreated to where they were, too. Kagome caught her breath. "I'm so glad you're all alright."

Shippo climbed up on her shoulder and placed a hand near her neck. "Kagome, what's that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh," said Kagome not ashamed. "Inuyasha and I decided to be mates from now on."

"Damn right we are," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome mildly.

While Inuyasha and Kagome had been speaking, Shippo had been watching swirling light on their cuts. He pointed out the one on Kagome's neck again.

"Look Kagome, words!" he said.

"Hum?" asked Kagome. "What do you mean Shippo?"

The trio watched as the light turned into the kanji for "cherished forever". Shippo read it outloud.

"And look Inuyasha," said Shippo. "You have writing too, it says, 'eternal love'."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood close to one another, and Kagome tucked her head under his. Their sweet moment was interrupted by a large crashing. Miroku called out to them.

"Inuyasha!" he shouted desperately. "They're coming!"

"All right!" said Inuyasha determinedly. "Let's get it on then."

Inuyasha ripped out his Tetsiaga and transformed it. He raced out of the building, leaping close to the two dogs which were several stories high. Leaping up, he rammed his blade into the nose of the white dog. The white dog backed away with a sharp whine, then a fierce growl.

"Yeah, you should have thought of that before you messed with me," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha empowered his sword and took a leap. He twisted his body, sweeping the blade down in an arc.

He bellowed out, "WIND SCAR!" unleashing his attack.

The two dogs disintegrated on impact. Inuyasha landed and sheathed his sword. He looked at the deep ruts he had created, glowing with molten lava. What a wind scar! Inuyasha's group gathered around him to look also, and Kagome stood behind his arm. Kagome looked at his thoughtful face.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Rrrrr," said Inuyasha suddenly sweeping her into his arms and twirling her around. He set her down gently after that.

"Come on Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Let's all celebrate our being human again. Well, you know what I mean."

"An excellent idea!" input Miroku. "And I know just the village where we might go to buy sake."

Songo spoke warningly. "Miroku…"

"Ah come on Songo," said Miroku convincingly, "Inuyasha and Kagome are together now, the demon is defeated, we should all have a proper celebration."

Songo agreed reluctantly, "Well, all right then. We do have a lot to be thankful for."

Kagome smiled and said, "Like we're all together again."

"And we can hunt for Naraku," put in Miroku.

Shippo spoke in an undertone. "That does put a damper on things you know."

"No, he's right," said Songo shaking her head. "As long as we're able, we have to try. We reversed this, and someday we'll reverse Miroku's windtunnel."

"Yes, we have to keep thinking optimistically," agreed Miroku.

"Don't worry you guys," said Kagome. "We'll always be here for you, right Inuyasha?"

"Teh," said Inuyasha. "As long as we're able to fight, monk."

Kouga watched them talk and then turned his head. He leapt off running. He came to where Ayami was calmly sitting on a large rock beside the stream, listening to the waters. Kouga stopped behind her and she turned her head.

Kouga spoke softly. "Ayami? How's your leg?" Kouga walked up to stand beside her.

Ayami responded with a touch of sorrow. "It's alright, really. It is just a little wound. It will heal completely." Kouga leaned down and took her ankle. He looked at it and lowered it back into the water.

"When you're ready to go," said Kouga, "I'll take you back to the wolf den."

"I can get there myself," said Ayami. Kouga shook his head.

"No Ayami," said Kouga. "I said to you a long time ago that I would take care of you. I think I'm ready for that now."

Ayami blushed. "Kouga…" Kouga caught her wrist.

"Ayami," said Kouga seriously, "you asked me to look at you. From here, the view's not all that bad. You're more than I thought you were." Ayami couldn't respond and Kouga dropped her hand.

"Er. You fought really well today Ayami," he said nervously.

"Really?" said Ayami.

"Sure."

Ayami stood up, swaying on her ankle a bit. She leaned on Kouga's arm.

"I'm ready to go back now," she said.

Kouga scooped her up in his arms bridle style and leapt off. Ayami leaned against his chest and smiled happily. She knew they had things to work out, but it was okay with her.

Elsewhere, Miroku walked up front of the group with his staff clinking. Songo was alongside slapping him, Shippo was riding Kilala laughing happily as he talked, and Kagome and Inuyasha were dragging behind, walking close to one another. They stopped and looked at one another.

"Inuyasha," asked Kagome.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"Do you have any regrets that it was me?"

"Keh," said Inuyasha. "I don't regret anything. I don't know why, but I've felt closer to you all along."

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad. After a pause, she asked, "Why Inuyasha?"

"I don't know why," said Inuyasha. "It's just that… you've always accepted me for who I am, and so now, I've even accepted myself."

Kagome moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad," she said.

Inuyasha cleared his throat and changed his tone to a stern one. He brushed her off and moved ahead. "Come on Kagome, we don't have time for that. We have to get Naraku, remember? This time, I'm gonna end this!"

Inuyasha made a fist emphatically. Kagome shook her head with a smile at his excuse of not having enough time to share. She walked behind him, looking at his ears.

Kagome thought to herself, "Some how I doubt that, my love, eternal." It was a sunny day as Inuyasha's group walked once more down the traveler's path.

THE END.

Hope you enjoyed my story! Praise to Rumiko and her cast of unforgettable characters.


End file.
